Not So Pure
by Lashloseus
Summary: Lelouch is an officer in the Britanian army. After many years, he returns to all his friends including a grown-up Shirley...And her six-year old daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : Hey guys, this is my first Code geass fic and im dedicating it to Lulushirley, cause I want to.**

**Btw this is a AU, but I will try my best to keep the OC waaay down. Also, readers with C.S.N.I.L.S.(cant stand non instant lulu shirley) should be warned mine's gonna take a while xD.**

**But here you go, hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer - I own Code Geass....what April fools passed? Ok, I do not own Code Geass.**

Not so pure

Chapter one: Meeting

It had been a while.

A while since he went there, since he ate there, since he met her.

The black haired man closed his eyes as he sank deeper into his first class seat. He opened his eyes and took out a locket from his jacket. It contained a picture of him and his sister. He smiled and stroked his finger over his sister's image. He inhaled and slipped the locket back into his jacket.

"Sir, we'll be landing in about an hour." The maid informed him.

"Oh, I see then, thank you." He replied.

"Not a problem at all sir." She said smiling.

She walked away to inform the other first class guests. He just sank deeper into his chair and looked out the window. He saw the beautiful Earth with all its blessings. You don't really notice that…not when you're in war.

Footsteps came from behind him coming closer to him. He didn't bother turning around he knew who it was.

"Hey there long time no see," The brown haired man started, "Lelouch."

"Mind your manners lieutenant." Lelouch said to his childhood friend, " That's Colonel Lelouch to you."

"Geez, fine then Colonel." Suzaku teased, elbowing him, "So why are you coming back after so long?"

"Not sure, the army gave me a break, what's a better way to spend it then visiting home?" Lelouch said, his gaze still affixed outside.

"So how is…she?" The black haired man asked.

"Well, you'll be surprised." Suzaku replied, practically sighing.

Lelouch turned to him for a moment before returning to staring out the window.

Why would he be surprised?

* * *

He stepped off the plane and took in a deep breath. Man, it felt good to be home. He waited for his buddy before starting towards his V.I.P car.

"Lucky, you get a V.I.P to everywhere." Suzaku said, jokingly.

"It's kind of what you get by being the youngest man to reach such a high rank." Lelouch said winking.

It was true, Lelouch joined the army at the age of 15, he had served 9 years and in that time was made a Colonel, even though he was only 24. But every General agreed that his performance was outstanding and that he deserved the promotion. Lelouch didn't see any reason not to, so he took it.

His butler opened the car door for him as him and Suzaku slipped inside.

"Man, even your limo is loaded, check this, a fridge, cable, nice seats, man I wanna be a Colonel!" Suzaku whined.

"Do you remember the first time you killed someone?" Lelouch abruptly said.

It was cold silent for a moment until Suzaku spoke up.

"Yeah, stabbed him with a knife." Suzaku whispered.

"Shot him through the chest," Lelouch told.

Suzaku looked at the bandanna around Lelouch's neck, the first person he killed let him kill him. He saw Lelouch's strength, and had faith that he could end this unnecessary thing of 'war'. It's been Lelouch's goal ever since.

"It's honorable, what your doing that is." Suzaku said, before grabbing an apple and biting into it.

Lelouch didn't respond.

The rest of the trip was mostly silent, except for the butler asking where they want to go and such. Suzaku gave all the directions and they got to their first destination fairly fast.

The Graveyard.

Lelouch walked over to a grave and kneeled down. He placed his flowers over the grave and looked at it for a while.

The words in scripted on the grave stone were what made him go to war in the first place. He ran his fingers along them, they read: Nunally Lamperouge.

He shivered for a moment before getting up and back into his car. Nunally died when he was 14 due to a terrorist attack. She was the only family he had left. He enrolled in the army to fulfill his sister's last wish, to protect all their friends and family. Lelouch would not, under any circumstances, let anyone else get hut, and he's been doing a pretty good job.

"You okay buddy?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." Lelouch responded, smiling to ensure him.

Suzaku grunted, but left him alone, he continued reading his book until the driver asked him where to go next.

"Oh yes, Ashford academy please."

* * *

They were greeted with hugs on entrance, Milly hadn't changed a bit. She didn't stop with bombarding them with questions, How was it? Did you make friends? Where did you go? Did you meet noble men? These and many more came out of her mouth in rapid fire. Lelouch and Suzaku just smiled restlessly, they had been on a 12 hour flight, the last thing they wanted to do was to answer a million questions.

"Leave them alone, come on!" A familiar voice said.

Lelouch looked over Milly to see another good friend, "Long time no see, Rivalz."

"Long time indeed, so how have you two been?" Rivalz asked.

"Good enough." They both replied in unison.

The group was quiet for a moment before they burst into laughter, and starting walking to the great hall.

"So Rivalz you're a detective now right? And Milly runs Ashford now?" Suzaku questioned, walking alongside his friends.

"Yep, I wanted to do something exciting and Milly…well, sorting out papers is fun right?" Rivalz joked.

Milly playfully hit him on the shoulder, and said it was hard but fulfilling. The group laughed again as they entered the main hall.

"Alright, you guys do what you want; I'll sort up around here." Milly announced, walking towards some tables.

"I'll help." Rivalz assisted, following Milly.

Suzaku sat into a chair to get some rest, Lelouch stayed standing and looked around.

Where was Shirley?

He walked around until he heard some noises coming from a room, it was the voice of two people, one of them he recognized, he couldn't forget that soothing voice, Shirley's voice.

Quietly he opened the door and walked in, but what he saw surprised him. Shirley was kneeling down to be eye level to a little black haired girl. Shirley let out a gasp when she saw him, and immediately stood up and fired a generous greeting and him; he greeted back, but looked back at the little girl. Was she babysitting her?

"Well, sweetheart, why don't you meet up with Aunty Milly and Uncle Rivalz"? Shirley told the little girl, kneeling back down to her.

"Okay whatever you say," The next word she used cut Lelouch's mind in two, surely he was mistaken, no he wasn't,"mom."

The girl walked to him and smiled, "Nice to meet you Uncle-san, but I have to go, see ya later!"

She ran past him and closed the door behind her, leaving only Shirley and Lelouch. Lelouch however, didn't know what to say.

Mom? Did she say mom? Lelouch scratched his head lightly, but decided to be mature with the situation.

"So…you have a daughter then" He started smiling.

"Yea-…yeah." Shirley responded, staring at the floor.

"So then, who's the lucky father?"Lelouch asked, smiling and giving her a cheerful expression.

"Lelouch…I…I'm sorry…" Shirley apologized, not answering his question.

"Oh, come on for what? You don't have to tell me who the father is, probably a super model noble duke to win you over, right?" Lelouch said, laughing.

Shirley remained quiet and continued looking at the floor. She wished she wasn't here right now. Oh, she wished a lot of things.

"Come on, Shirley? What's with the cold shoulder? It's not shame to tell who the fath-"

"Lelouch, I was raped and the rapist left me pregnant."

* * *

**Hahahahahahaha**

**So yeah, I'll write romance, no it won't be full of fluff....at the beginning at least.**

**Well hope you liked that, more to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : AGH! I had to do this on notepad cause my word is messed up! Anyhow here's the next chapter.**

******Disclaimer - I own everything except Code Geass, nah just kidding, I don't own anything at all...except my fics...and my house..you get the point ;p **  


* * *

_Chapter 2 : Discovery_

_She still couldn't believe it happaned to her._

_It was just another normal day out in town, meeting up with friends for the weekend away from college. Shirley wasn't in a unfamiliar part of town either, it was around her college and she knew lots of the people working here. _

_"Hey there Shirley!" A storesman called out, waving to her._

_"Oh, hello there Mr. Suzuki!" Shirley exclaimed, smiling at him._

_She waved him goodbye and made her way back home, it had been a long day and she wanted some rest, she was wearing a slim light brown jacket, a navy shirt, and some jeans. She could of gotten a ride home, but she liked to walk better, she enjoyed walking past the park and playground._

_Up ahead she saw some kids fighting over ice cream._

_"Look! I only have 10 dollers! Its my money so I get more!" The first child said._

_"No fair! Last time I gave the money and you still got more! Its my turn!" The second child exclaimed, pushing his friend._

_They were about to start fightng until Shirley stopped them._

_"Woah there, you guys shouldn't fight over something like ice cream!" Shirley started, "Here I'll give you guys 10 more dollars so you can both get a cone, ok?"_

_"Oh, thanks miss..." The first child said._

_"Ya thanks alot!" The second kid rejoiced._

_"It's not a problem, just promise not to fight so much alright?" Shirley asked._

_They both agreed and ran into the store for their treats. Shirley giggled and continued back home. She couldn't help but notice a brown haired man standing beside the store staring at her during the whole incident. She brushed it aside, it probably wasn't anything._

_She was terribly wrong._

_The man followed her, she didn't mind that either, probably had to go the same way right? Wrong._

_He got beside her and began talking._

_"Hey, I think its really great what you did for those kids back there." He praised._

_"It's not a problem, I just hate to see people fighting over small matters, especially children." Shirley explained, "So, im Shirley, what's your name? If you dont mind me asking."_

_"My name is Steven."_

_Shirley looked over the man for a moment, he had brown hair, was wearing a black hoodie, some jeans, and a black shirt as well. She could of sworn she saw him somewhere before, but she couldn't put her finger on it._

_"Well, it's nice to meet you Steven." She said, smiling at him._

_He smiled back and replied, "It's nice to meet you too."_

_"So you live down here as well?" Shirley asked._

_"Yeah, just by Roseberry." He replied._

_Shirley thought again for a moment, she could of sworn she saw him before. But again, she brushed it aside and continued walking._

_

* * *

_

_They were walking down an alley because Steven said it was a shortcut, she never used it before but trusted him and followed. She looked around, it was dark and creepy, strange people were camped in the alley and in other connecting ones. She wasn't liking this 'shortcut'._

_Then it happened._

_As they were walking past another alley, Steven pushed her inside, grabbed both her hands and forced them down against a dumpster._

_"Steven! What are yo-"_

_He cut off, "Shut the fuck up!"_

_He covered her mouth with his hand, while he grabbed some handcuffs with another, he cuffed her to a pipeline before stripping her._

_"Yeah, im gonna like this..." the assaulter said, still covering Shirley's mouth._

_She struggled and tried to call of help, but to no avail. He was much stronger then her, and had a tight grip._

_She couldn't do anything but cry._

* * *

_"Have you found her?" a worried women asked._

_"Yes! Just by an alley near Roseberry!" A blue haried man informed._

_They made their way there, and were crushed by what they saw. A half naked women, curled up in fetal position with tears running down her face and lap. Milly told the others to wait, as she went to talk to her. __There was no need for words, she put her hand on her shoulder while Shirley turned to her. And in a moment, she was hugging her and crying into her chest. Milly asked the officers for a blanket, sobbing, and wrapped it around Shirley._

* * *

_"Your pregnent, Miss Fenette." The nurse informed her._

_She wasn't very suprised, she assumed the worst ever since strange things started to happen with her body. Everybody, her friends, her mother, her collegues, everyone told her to abort it. She was going to do it too, but could she really? She couldn't hurt a fly, how can she take away the life of a unborn baby? In the end, she decided to keep it, at her daughters birth, she was overjoyed, she didn't care who the father was, but only that she had a beutiful daughter. Her uncle Rivalz, and aunty Milly helped raise her. People said that besides her black hair, she looked exactly like Shirley._

_Even though she was so happy about the baby, there was still something that pained her heart, something that would never go away._

_Lelouch._

* * *

**Author's note: Short chapter, I know, I'll try to make further ones longer.**

**Anyhow hoped you enjoyed that, make sure to review! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note : Here you guys go, hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Reviews:**

**Artemis Day - Thanks, hope you stick with me the whole way through xD**

**WestAnimeBrigade - Yeah, my stories are sad aren't they? xD, and I can confirm its the rapist's child, not Lelouch's.**

**Fullmetal Angel 17 - Thanks, and as I said before its defiantly the rapist's child. And thanks for pointing out the hair color thing, I had to fix that loop hole xD**

**Trife - Thanks, and you'll see xD**

**Anyways unto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Code Geass, there I said it. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Astonishment

Lelouch couldn't believe the words that had just entered his ears.

Raped? She was raped? Someone raped Shirely? Someone raped his Shirley?

What was he supposed to say? I'm sorry for you? No, that would just hurt her more. Shirley I will do whatever I can to avenge you! No…not that either. Suddenly he got a idea.

"S-so, what did you name her?" He asked, calming his nerves.

Shirley looked up at Lelouch and gave a small smile saying, "I named her Nunally."

"So you named her after my sister…thank you, I think a lot of it." Lelouch said, glad this conversation was wondering away from what was said a few moments ago.

"It's my pleasure, after all, when Nunally passed away...I-I couldn't…" Shirley stuttered.

"It's okay Shirley, I understand." Lelouch relieved.

She gave another weak smile before being lost in her thoughts again. She was as glad as Lelouch that they didn't have to talk about that. But she needed to tell him and it took her all of her courage to do so.

"How old is she anyway?" Lelouch asked.

"She's 6 years old; I had her a bit after my 18th birthday." Shirley answered.

"_So she was only 17 when that happened to her." Lelouch thought._

"Well then, I wish you all the best." Lelouch cheered, receiving a nod and smile from Shirley.

"I think we should see what's happening at the party now, there probably all waiting." Shirley suggested, pointing to the door.

"Of course." Lelouch complied, although not totally happy about the idea of being swarmed around people, "Let's go."

As Lelouch guessed, hundreds of people he didn't know, and didn't care about, were all around the hall looking for him. He let out a sigh as we walked through. Shooting hello's and how are you's at several different people.

He met up with Rivalz and asked the others to give him a moment.

"Rivalz can I talk to you for a second?" Lelouch asked, behind him.

"Umm, sure." Rivalz answered, walking to a unoccupied space in the room.

After they got settled and he made sure no one was in hearing distance, Lelouch started, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rivalz let out a sigh and took a sip of his drink, "So you found out."

"Yes, and I would very much like to know why I wasn't told about this." Lelouch repeated, his anger rising.

"We tried to mail you, but you were in the middle of the Valkyrin war at that time. We got it to Suzaku but it seemed to never reach you." Rivalz explained.

Lelouch let his anger subside and calmed himself down, during the Valkyrin war enemies used each other's mail systems to communicate with spies. Therefore mail was under very strict control and much mail was lost due to enemy interference. And during that time, he had little if not no communication with Suzaku, since they were in whole different districts.

"Did they find who did it?" Lelouch asked after some time.

"No." Rivalz answered bluntly.

Lelouch shot his gaze up, "What do you mean 'no'? You had his whole DNA records for god's sake!" He roared.

"Lelouch, it doesn't even matter if we even had that information." Rivalz stated.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked, narrowing his gaze.

"This is the type of guy where having his DNA is useless, because it doesn't match any database," Rivalz started, receiving a strange look from Lelouch, "He was wearing a weak disguise that night as well, dyed his hair and put on makeup."

"But still, you couldn't capture him?" Lelouch inquired.

"This is the same guy behind the Tokyo attacks Lelouch." Rivalz informed.

Lelouch froze for a moment, and tried to wipe that memory from his mind, they memory where his sister was taken for him. He was shivering; first that bastard took Nunally away from him…now he's done this to Shirley? He clenched his fist, and clamped his eyelids shut until he felt someone shaking him.

"Lelouch? Lelouch are you okay?" Rivalz said, continuing to shake his friend.

Lelouch regained his senses and reconnected with reality.

"I'm okay…" He told.

Rivalz sighed, and looked over his friend, he was drenched in sweat. No doubt that now he knows who this guy really is he can interpret the situation.

"What I don't get…" Lelouch questioned, "Is how someone like him could be taken over by lust like that."

"We all do stupid things sometimes, masterminds are no exception." Rivalz answered.

Lelouch nodded, and he wiped off more sweat, he took a nearby seat and asked a waiter for a drink. This 'just friend's party' wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

* * *

Lelouch let out a long sigh, the party was over and everyone had gone home except for his group. His eyes had bags under his bags. The media decided to raid the party and Lelouch and Suzaku restlessly answered their questions. But all in all, it was a good party.

"So how was it?" Milly asked, joy in her voice.

"It was wonderful Milly, thanks for throwing us this party." Lelouch replied, giving her a smile.

"Yes Milly, thank you very much." Suzaku complied.

"Not a problem, it was our pleasure! Right guys?" Milly said.

Rivalz and Shirley both let out a smile and nodded.

"Hey I've been wondering for some time, where are you guys gonna stay?" Rivalz asked.

Both Suzaku's and Lelouch's mouths dropped. Of all the things they could have forgotten to do, they forgot to book hotels. Lelouch face palmed and Suzaku rubbed his forehead.

"How many hotels do you think we could book into?" Suzaku questioned, a concerned look on his face.

"Not many this time to year." Rivalz sighed, "Sorry."

Suzaku's head threw down and Lelouch just fell deeper in his palm.

"I can take one of you in, I have a open ro-"

"Dibs!" Suzaku shouted.

"God damit!" Lelouch cursed, "Milly do you have any open rooms?"

"Sorry Lelouch, I already have some guests staying." She shrugged.

Lelouch face palmed again and Suzaku hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"I can take you in." Shirley offered.

Lelouch shot up and looked at Shirley, was she serious?

"R-Really?" He stuttered, "You won't be bothered will you?"

"Yep, I have an open guest room and it won't be a problem at all." Shirley chimed.

"Thanks." Lelouch said, relived.

"Like I said no problem." She smiled.

"Ok, I don't know about you guys but I need some sleep!" Milly announced.

"You don't know how much me and Lelouch agree with you Milly." Suzaku joked.

"Well, I'll see you guys later then." Rivalz yawned.

"Yeah, good night guys." Suzaku said, following Rivalz.

"Bye!" Milly chimed, heading out herself.

Lelouch and Shirley waved goodbye to them and headed to her car. Lelouch saw that Nunally was waiting there and greeted her on sight. They headed for Shirley's house and he stared out the window smiling.

Maybe he had a chance after all.

* * *

**There ya go, I'll update soon.**

**Make sure to review to get a cookie xD**

**Ciao**


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's note : Alright, here ya go, this is kinda a link chapter, so not much fluff or any plot crap here, sorry :(**

**Reviews : **

**Trife - Your question will be answered next chapter, and thanks for the support :D**

**WestAnimeBrigade - Your welcome, and thanks for the support.**

**FullMetal Angel 17 - Sorry, no fluff on this one, but I'm gonna update soon, I promise ! And the cookie is a lie! Jk, here's your cookie. *Gives Fullmetal a cookie." XDDDDD**

* * *

Not So Pure, Chapter Four: A chance.

Lelouch laid his head back while gazing out the window to see the beautiful night sky, with all its stars and mysteries. It really had been a while.

"Uncle-san?" Nunally called, in a sooth voice.

"Yes?" Lelouch asked, shifting his gaze to her.

"May I know your name?" She questioned, her head slightly tilted.

Lelouch let out a mental chuckle, Shirley sure had thought this kid manners, or maybe she just passively gets it from her mother.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, dear." Lelouch answered, once again moving his head.

"Uncle-Lelouch…" Nunally repeated, whispering to herself, "Can I call you Uncle Lulu instead?"

Shirley could help but burst into laughter, as Lelouch laughed as well. This kid was definitely like her mother.

"Of course you can." Lelouch answered, the laughter dying off.

Nunally smiled and sank into her seat, pleasantly humming to herself. It wasn't long until they reached Shirley's house, Lelouch let out a yawn and rested his head on his hand.

"Here we are." Shirley announced, grabbing her things.

Lelouch looked at the house, it was white, had a large garage door, and was double-storied, it also had a small staircase leading to the door, which had a window column on its right side. Shirley wasn't struggling, that's for sure.

"Nice house." Lelouch praised after a while.

"Thank you." Shirley responded, smiling.

Lelouch nodded and continued walking to the door, Nunally following close behind him.

"You're free to stay as long as you like." Shirley offered, finding her keys.

"Thanks a lot, but I don't want to burden you."

"Burden?" Nunally asked, slightly tilting her head.

Lelouch smiled and patted her head before explaining, "It means to be a nuisance to someone, to bother them with something." He answered, remembering he was explaining this to a six year old.

"So…like to be of dead weight to someone?" Nunally questioned.

Lelouch blinked for a moment, man this kid was smart, "Yes exactly that." He finally responded smiling.

"Oh, then you don't have to worry! You're not a burden, we love visitors!" Nunally chimed, clapping to herself.

"I agree with her 100%" Shirley joined, entering her house.

"Fine fine then, if I don't find any other place, I'll stay here alright?" Lelouch informed.

Both Shirley and Nunally smiled, stepping inside. Lelouch followed behind, carrying his bag along. Once they were in he looked around, it was everything a home was supposed to be.

"Your room is upstairs, down the corridor and the first door on the left." Shirley informed, placing her things on the counter.

"Ahh thanks." Lelouch replied, heading up the stairs.

He stepped into his room placed his bag unto the bed and collapsed, he didn't have as much energy to even see how his room looked like. Right now he just wanted sleep.

"Lelouch, do you want dinner?" Shirley called from downstairs.

Lelouch groaned forcing himself up, his body wanted sleep, but his heart wouldn't allow him. Yawning, he headed for the connected bathroom yelling back, "I'll be there in a second."

He washed up and went back downstairs, going towards the kitchen to see Shirley setting up the table, and Nunally doing something herself. Nunally saw him and grabbed a plate and ran to him.

"Here you go." She said smiling, holding up a plate of cookies.

Lelouch smiled and patted her on the head again, "Thanks."

He bit into the cookie while taking place unto a chair. We wondered what was cooking, and he hoped Shirley's cooking had gotten better in the last few years. He let out a mental chuckle at the thought, and saw Shirley bringing the food to the table.

"Alright, here you go, I hope you like it." Shirley said, placing the pasta on the table.

Lelouch murmured placing some into a plate, giving it to Nunally, and then getting some himself.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Lelouch asked, looking at Shirley.

"Just a sec…" She replied, getting something else from the oven, "Here!"

Shirley placed some pizza on the table, Lelouch looking at it bluntly.

"You don't like pizza Uncle Lulu?" Nunally questioned, gazing at his expression.

"It's not that Nunally, it's just…."Lelouch started looking up to Shirley, "My associate eats too much of it, for breakfast, lunch, and dinner…"

"Oh really?" Shirley asked, "I see then, they must be kind of overweight then?"

"Not really, actually she's got a sexy body." Lelouch answered.

"Sexy?" Nunally asked, tilting her head as usual.

Shirley let out a giggle, as Lelouch mentally cursed, "Its umm…a adult word." Lelouch stated.

"Oh, like all those other bad words Uncle Rivalz uses when he gets angry." Nunally analyzed.

"Yep exactly." Lelouch replied smiling, before digging into his food, it was good, great actually.

He saw Shirley starting herself, and Nunally eating herself.

Things had definitely changed.

Lelouch collapsed into his bed again, letting his sleep take over. He had already wished Nunally and Shirley a good night sleep and intelligence work could wait until later.

He let out a yawn, barely covering the blanket over himself, tomorrow, tomorrow he would try and mend things together.

* * *

**Like I mentioned not much fluff but bear with me, I'm gonna fluff it up next chapter, and I promise to update uber soon.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Alright I broke my main idea into 2 chapters, so expect a quick update**

**Reviews - WestAnimeBrigade - Thanks, stick with me all the way through .**

**Trife - Thanks for the support, and thanks for reviewing :D**

**L'archel-Hotishi - Thanks alot :D**

**Moonlight-gurl808 - Thanks XD**

**Disclaimer – Good news guys! I own Code Geass! *Phone rings * Just a sec….Oh hey there Joe…what do you mean my case failed? God damit! Ok guys, I don't own Code Geass *Sad face***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Mending

_Lelouch yawned as he rested his head on his palm. The Valkyrion were stationed here on a diplomacy mission. Eager to end their conflicts with the Sunfury. Due to recent movements by both groups, terrorism rampaged, and took thousands of innocent lives. It was unsanitary, and had to be stopped. Even the town they were in now was touched, not as bad as some, but still had a few killings, some broken down houses and such. _

_The black haired man raised his purple orbs to see a little girl step into a van. The townsfolk here were lucky; they already had a refugee camp waiting for them. The girl saw him and waved. Lelouch smiled and waved back._

_But that smile was quickly taken away when he saw a missile hit the van._

_

* * *

_

Lelouch's eyes shot open, he was drenched in sweat. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his forehead.

'_So it's still there after all…' He thought. _

He stretched and got out of bed, taking a towel and head to take a shower.

That would rid of it right?

He stepped downstairs and saw Nunally sitting on the couch watching TV, today was Sunday so she didn't have school.

"What would you like for breakfast Lelouch?" Shirley asked, emerging from the kitchen.

For a second Lelouch paused, it almost felt as if he was married to Shirley and that Nunally was his kid. He wished that was true.

"Anything is fine…thanks." He yawned, sitting on the couch next to Nunally.

Right after he got settled Suzaku burst through the door, panting and grasping his knees for support.

"L-Leouch," He started, catching his breath, "Of-Officer."

Lelouch raised his eyebrow at the man, "What do you mean?"

"Officer is coming to check patrol!" He yelped, having caught his breath, "Brigadier General!"

"And this concerns me why? I don't fall into his unit since I'm a Valkyrie, thought you would know at least that." Lelouch sighed passively, giving a disappointing look.

"Not just any General! The Lord-Commander! Mark Felwing!" Suzaku informed, his sweat rising.

Lelouch almost fell to the ground upon hearing that sentence. Shirley was watching the whole incident and decided to check in.

"Who's Mark Felwing?" She asked.

"My commander…" Lelouch said, getting up, "The head commander of the Valkyrie, the most elite sector of the Britannian army."

"Oh, he seems like a very important person." Shirley said, swaying her gaze.

"Right hand man of the Command in Chief, Suzaku why is he even here?" Lelouch questioned.

"Some important top secret stuff like always." He let out in a burst, "Either way we have to go meet him…now!"

"Right, give me a second and I'll get into uniform." Lelouch replied.

"Alright, but hurry!"

Lelouch ran down the stairs in uniform, man it was tight in this weather. Shirley handed him some juice and toast, which he ate on his way out.

"Oh and Shirley can I ask something?" Lelouch spoke, looking back at her.

"Of course!" She chimed.

"I'll probably have some free time later, you want to go get something to eat and catch up on things?" He asked, his eyes fixed.

Shirley was taken back by the question, "U-um sure, that'd be great actually!" She mustered together.

"Great! I'll be back at around 6 then?" Lelouch organized, staying firm.

"Yep! I'll be ready!" Shirley responded, in a happier-than-usual tone.

"Alright then, well I have to go for now, "Lelouch informed, heading towards Suzaku's car, "Bye."

"Good bye." Shirley replied, watching Lelouch drive away.

"Mommy?" Nunally called.

"Yes dear?" Shirley asked closing the door.

"Why are you so red?"

* * *

**Agh, sorry i was in a rush and didnt get to edit whole way through.**

**Thanks for reading all! I'll update very soon, as I've written before.**

**Code geass ftw :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note :**

**Reviewing time baby.**

**WestAnimeBrigade - Thanks ! :D**

**Lelouch Of Britannia - Thanks there. :)**

**Trife - Yeah, Shirley is gonna have trouble with that one XD, thanks also.**

**Coolmissy11d12 - Charming...with evil XD, thanks for reviewing :D**

**DW64 - Thanks, hope you like it .**

**Disclaimer : Look at me! I do not own Code Geass! Okay, now where's my god damn pay check.**

Chapter 7: The Date

_Lelouch remembered, the first time he understood the pain of a commander._

_He and his squadron were stationed on Santala hill, in heavy combat with the Sunfury to obtain this valuable warzone. _

_A rocket blasted from enemy territory, a soldier yelled RPG while sprinting to cover, but his cry didn't fall to everyone's ears, and the rocket blasted into their cover._

_Lelouch frantically ran to a injured soldier caught in the blast, "He'll make it." Lelouch thought, " He will make it!"_

_Lelouch kneeled down to him and used his arm to support him, "Stay with me sergeant, stay with me god damit!"_

_His injured unit stared into his eyes, breathing hard and trying his best, but they both knew, there was no chance for survival._

"_I…can't Lieutenant….I'm…so sorry..." The man pleaded, his voice coming out in whispers. _

_Lelouch cursed closing his eyes tightly; he loosened his grip on the man, and laid him onto the ground. _

"_One…last offer sir?" The man said his breath tense._

"_Yes sergeant?" Lelouch replied, wiping away a few tears. _

"_Permission to die, sir?" The man yelped, water running down his cheeks._

"_Permission granted sergeant, now you report in Heaven and that's an order!" Lelouch ensured, cleaning his tears. _

_The man smiled, nodding, and closed his eyes, leaving this world. Lelouch took the man's arms and placed them across his chest, then grabbed his rifle and went back to the battleground, by god he was gonna take this hill now._

_

* * *

_

Lelouch groaned and wiped some more sweat off his forehead, he was in direct contact with the sun, and standing in front of it, on the airport landing strip, waiting for his Commander.

He just wished he didn't have to wear his damn uniform, Suzaku was lucky, he just had to wear his normal officers suit, with a coat, holding his badges, and a normal set of pants, both being dark green.

But Lelouch was a Valkyrie, his uniform was different, it was dark black, and had a heavy vest outlined in gold over his shirt, his pants were also double layered, and part of the uniform started from under his waist, and caped around each side of the leg, exposing only the front of his legs. The whole suit was hand stitched and has outlined in gold, but was hot as hell.

He grunted again, looking over to Suzaku who was grinning at him.

Lucky Bastard.

All the sudden he saw the jet his commander was coming in, ready to land.

_Finally, Lelouch thought. _

The jet landed and two individuals came out, the Commander and Lelouch's associate, who was accompanying him.

The Commander has Silver air, stroked back, and a rugged goatee, along with dark brown skin; he was wearing the same uniform as Lelouch. Lelouch's associate was also wearing the Valkyrion uniform, only the women's uniform had a skirt in place of pants.

"Commander! I'm very happy to see you!" Lelouch greeted, saluting, "You too…CC."

"It's nice to see you again as well, Lelouch." CC replied.

"Hey that's Colonel Lelouch to you." Suzaku winked.

"That's my line."

"I thought I would help you out." Suzaku explained.

"You're not helping." Lelouch countered.

"Both of you shut the hell up." The commander spat, "It's nice to see you again officers, I would ask how things are going but we don't have the time."

"Yes Commander." They all replied in unison.

"Lelouch, Suzaku, get lost, take CC with you, I'll call you when I need you." The Commander ordered, smiling and waving away his officers.

Lelouch waved back and smiled. He almost couldn't believe that Mark Felwing was his commander when he first met him, not because of his color but of this attitude, either way he loved it, not enough of it inside the army. Mark used to be a slave in Area 9, in a Britannian camp located inside South Asia. He was freed at age 10, and enrolled in the army 2 years later. By the age of 30, he was made the Commander of the Valkyrie, as a Brigadier General. Just his life tells you how much he suffered, it was truly worth praise.

"Well…let's get lost then," CC joked, "Where's the nearest Pizza place?"

"Not again…."Lelouch murmured, "Suzaku take CC with you, I have to go pick up Shirley."

"For your little date, eh?" Suzaku teased.

"Yes, for my little date." Lelouch answered quite calmly.

"Lelouch is going on a date?" CC asked.

"I'll fill you in later, c'mon lets go before the Commander shoots our heads off. See you later, Lelouch." Suzaku informed, heading towards his ride.

"I see then, fine, goodbye Colonel." CC said.

"Goodbye Lieutenants." Lelouch replied, heading towards his limo.

* * *

Shirley frantically went through her wardrobe, what should she wear? A shirt and pants? No too casual. A dress? No too fancy.

"Agh!" She groaned out loud.

"What's wrong mommy?" Nunally asked.

"Nothing…just trying to find something to wear." Shirley told her 6 year old.

"How about this?"

Shirley turned around to see Nunally, holding a yellow short sleeve shirt, and a white long skirt. Shirley smiled and kissed Nunally on her forehead.

"It's just perfect." She smiled.

"You like it! I'm sure Uncle Lulu will like it too." Nunally enlightened.

Shirley let out an approval, and shooed Nunally off so she could change. Was she lucky to have her or what? After she got changed, she head downstairs and got things ready for their 'meeting'. She had to review to make sure everything was done, lock the house, she was going to do that…so check, get changed, check, get a babysitter, Shirley gasped, she forgot to get a sitter! Maybe she could ask Milly…but she would never let her live it down, not after she hears why she needs a sitter. She sighed and picked up the phone, lightly biting her nails.

"Hello?" Milly's voice asked, from the other side of the phone.

"Hi! Milly, its Shirley….Can I ask a favor?" Shirley requested.

"Oh, hey Shirley! So, what do you need me to do?"

"I was just wondering if you could babysit Nunally for a while." Shirley asked.

"Sure, but where are you headed? I thought you were free today." Milly questioned.

"Well…me and Lelouch are going to get something to eat, you know….to catch up."

Shirley heard snickers on the other side of the phone, and even though she couldn't see, she knew Milly was grinning.

"Ahh, I see, I'll take care of Nunally then." Milly smirked.

"Thanks Milly." Shirley said.

"Oh, and Shirley?"

"Yes Milly?" Shirley asked.

"Use a condom."

Shirley's faced burned bright red, and didn't get enough time to say anything before Milly hung up. She went into the bathroom and washed her face, she didn't want Nunally asking why she was red again, she had enough trouble the first time. Well, at least she had a sitter now; the only thing left was to wait for Lelouch.

* * *

Shirley ran to the door upon hearing the ring, and sure enough, Lelouch was there.

"Hey." Lelouch greeted.

"Hello." Shirley replied, "Your ready?"

"Yeah, I'll just head out in uniform." Lelouch informed.

"Okay, well bye then Nunally, Milly." Shirley waved.

"Bye mommy, bye uncle Lulu!" Nunally smiled, before going back to her book.

"See ya later." Lelouch replied.

"Bye guys and Shirley remember." Milly called, mouthing out the word to her.

Shirley gave a weak smile, and made her final farewells, before closing the door and following Lelouch, into his Limo.

* * *

Shirley tried her best to not touch anything, but it was hard, she'd never been in a Limo before.

"You don't have to be so tense." Lelouch relieved.

"Oh, thanks, it's just that I'm afraid I'll break something." Shirley told him.

"You won't, I promise." Lelouch ensured, smiling.

Shirley glanced over to see him nod, then carefully pressed a button resembling food. Sure enough, after she pressed it, a fridge emerged from the side of the door, and opened itself.

"So efficient!" Shirley remarked.

"It is amazing time from time isn't it," Lelouch added, "So you know any good places?"

"Yep, a café that was built a bit after you left, its near Ashford, in Charles Square."

"I see, Brian, take us to Charles Square please." Lelouch requested.

"As you wish, sir." He replied.

Lelouch laid his head back, constantly stealing glances at Shirley, who was carefully seeing what the buttons did. He grinned closing his eyes, waiting for their destination.

* * *

"What would you like, sir?" The maid asked.

"Just a lemonade please." He answered.

"And you madam?"

"I'd like an orange juice, thank you." Shirley asked.

"A lemonade and orange juice, alright, it'll be here soon!" The maid wondered off, noting their order and heading back to the kitchen.

Lelouch sighed, he didn't know this was a outdoor café, at least there was a sun umbrella, he really regretted not changing now.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Shirley asked.

"Well, to start off, what do you do for a living?" Lelouch replied, that question bothering him for some time now.

"I'm a therapist, I help women who are mentally scarred, I also teach grade students on the side," Shirley said, taking her orange juice from the maid who just arrived, "Thank you."

"Mhm, thanks." Lelouch followed, taking his own drink.

"Your welcome, just call if you need anything." The maid chimed, heading off.

"Well then, you enjoy your occupation then?" Lelouch asked.

"Yep! I love helping people and love children too!" Shirley smiled, "But what about you? What's your main role in the army?"

Lelouch sipped his drink before talking, "Well inside the Valkyrie, that elite sector I told you about before, there are different districts, I'm in the 14th district, a district called 'The Black Knights', we deal with Elite Black Ops."

"I see, are you put into squads or…?"

"Usually, sometimes I command squadrons, or am part of a whole unit, but most of our work is in 4 to 5 man squads. My role in the squad is either primary support or long range sniping."

"That sounds cool…." Shirley praised.

"I thought it did too, but I don't take much pleasure in killing people, even though most of our missions are reconnaissance." Lelouch explained.

"Oh, that must be really painful then." Shirley soothed.

"Yeah, it's almost as bad as having Mark Felwing as my commander." Lelouch winked.

Shirley giggled, causing Lelouch to smile, he dug into his pocket and took out a cigarette, lighting it.

"You smoke?" Shirley asked.

"I'm a officer in the army, of course I do."

"Do you still gamble then…?" Shirley continued.

"Sometimes." Lelouch said, wandering this gaze.

Shirley gave him a disappointing look, "You should stop smoking."

Lelouch looked at her with a plain expression saying, "Telling me to stop smoking is like telling you to stop being beautiful, we can't help it."

Shirley laughed again, as Lelouch joined, throwing his smoke on the ground and putting it out.

"I didn't say you had to put it out, I mean it doesn't really bother me…" Shirley told, coughing.

"Of course it doesn't." Lelouch teased.

"I was trying hard too…anyways can you tell me any of your missions, I guess not right?" She asked, breathing in clean air again.

"I can't tell you about any…but one," Lelouch started, "It's called Operation: Geass, it's basically codes were attempting to decipher."

"What is it for?" Shirley questioned.

"It's a biological code, it fits in with the human eye, but one must have, what we call, a familiar to sync with it, a familiar is a certain type of cell, communicating with the Code and adapting it." Lelouch informed.

"And Geass does what exactly?" Shirley asked again, becoming interested in the topic.

"It's just a scanner, a predictor, but on unimaginable levels, it can tell what something million of miles away is going to do, months before it does it, calculating it in seconds, and it is more precise than you can believe." Lelouch answered.

"That's amazing….But why do you need to break the code if you can already use it?" Shirley said.

Lelouch smiled, she thought this through, "If we break the code there will no longer be a need for someone to have a familiar to use Geass, but that's not happening any time soon."

"That is outstanding; I was also wondering why you could tell me about this operation and not others," Shirley told, "You won't get in trouble will you?"

"Of course not, it was leaked on the internet a few years ago; there is no harm in me telling you about it." Lelouch explained.

"What do you mean? You didn't tell me, I found it on the internet." Shirley winked.

Lelouch chuckled and nodded, getting back to his drink, "Hey do you remember that time we got tog-"

Lelouch didn't get to finish his sentence; he looked over to see a gang for Britannian teenagers beating on a teenage Japanese salesman. He also looked over to nearby policemen, not doing anything. Lelouch waved to Shirley to wait for a moment, and he changed his attention to the incident.

"Filthy Eleven!" The seeming leader yelled, "You try to cheat my money out huh?"

"Please sir listen, you didn't give me-"The man couldn't finish his sentence, one of them kicked him in the gut.

"Didn't give you what! You're just a filthy eleven, you should be giving us things for free!" The leader roared, punching him and throwing him over to where Shirley and Lelouch were seated.

The beaten teenager looked up, to see Lelouch staring down at him.

"Fight back." Lelouch commanded.

The Japanese couldn't believe his ears, "S-sir?"

"You heard me, fight back."

Something sparked in the man that moment; he shot up and punched back the leader, throwing down the other two as well. All the sudden, the policemen came running, only to be stopped by Lelouch.

"Sir! Please let us go! Let us stop this!" They pleaded.

"You didn't have a problem before; I don't see why you would have one now. Now return to your post." Lelouch ordered.

"B-but sir!"

"I said return to your post."

The men looked strangely at him, staying in their spot, not sure what to do. They decided to stay back, for their sake.

The Japanese stopped, sweating, "I would go on….but I'm not like you…"

Lelouch smiled, waving to two officers on his patrol to take care of the situation, the officers nodded and ran to it.

"That was really brave Lelouch." Shirley praised.

"It's what anyone would of done." Lelouch said, modestly.

"No it isn't, and for that I'm thanking you." Shirley smiled.

"My my, thanks then, let's get something to eat now?" Lelouch asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Lelouch yawned, placing his hand over his mouth. Careful not to make any noise. Their little date was longer than expected, after they ate, they decided to take a stroll in the park, followed by watching a movie, Shirley had to call Milly twice to ask her to babysit longer, she accepted, but both times Shirley closed the phone being very red, he wondered what Milly said to her.

He let that train of thought end as he looked down to his shoulder, to a sleeping Shirley. Obviously, she was extremely tired, and probably didn't even know where she had fallen asleep. But Lelouch wasn't complaining.

"Straight home, sir?" Asked the chauffer.

"Yes please, thank you." Lelouch answered.

"As you wish, sir."

Lelouch's cell phone rang; he hurriedly picked it up, not wanting to wake Shirley.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Lelouch! It's Milly." She replied.

"Like anyone else could have that tone." Lelouch joked.

"Geez, anyways how was your date?" Milly questioned.

"Our **friend** date went well yes." Lelouch informed.

"Lelouch I have to tell you something."

"I know I am handsome, you don't have to tell me." Lelouch snickered.

"Lelouch it's serious." Milly told.

Lelouch tensed up, "Alright, what is it?"

"Were having a Ball tomorrow, I was wondering if you could bring Shirley with you?" She asked.

Lelouch sighed, "Milly I've only been here for a day now, I don't want to rush things."

"You don't understand, your making her dream a reality, and this could be the rope breaker!" Milly started, "You have to take her now Lelouch!"

"Fine fine, I'll ask her, but don't blame me when she says no." Lelouch said.

"Okay! Oh and you don't have to thank me when she agrees," Milly chimed, "Bye Lelouch."

"Bye."

* * *

Lelouch hung up and swung his head back, so much for having a day to rest, he'll ask in the morning. Lelouch turned his head over to Shirley again, who was sound asleep. Not only Shirley, but he was living out his dream as well.

The black haired man rewound the tape and watched it again, then rewound and watched it again. After a while he stopped and snickered.

"My my, Colonel Lelouch, looks like your after the same prey I was."

* * *

**OMG ITS HIM! XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this longer-than-most chapter.**

**Cya later :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm alive! **

**Lol Jk, sorry I haven't updated in a while, just kinda busy.**

**Disclaimer - Code Geass is too imba for me to own**

**DW64 - Sorry bout the late update, thanks for the support :D **

**War09 - Perhaps :P Thanks.**

**LelouchOfBritannia - I don't use those crap characters, lol jk. Nice guess :)**

**Coolmissy11d12 - Thanks! Enjoy the chap!**

**Trife - Yea, douche bag police lol Sorry bout the late update, hope you enjoy :D**

**Mitsuki-Senpai - Lol thanks. Sorry bout the late update. **

**dmy - You'll see :P Thanks for reviewing! **

**Vampire-Princess1315 - You'll see :P Sorry bout the lateness, enjoy the chap :D **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Hopes**

_The orange haired women waited patiently on the landing strip, waiting for her husband's arrival from war. Her and her daughter had been waiting months for this moment. _

_She saw the plane come into sight and smiled with anticipation, soon it landed, and officers started to exit the plane, she was confused though, highest ranked officers were supposed to exit first, and her husband was the highest ranked in the squad, she shrugged it off, and waited for her husband to exit, after six men left the plane, one other came out, holding a coffin behind him, another soldier came out, holding the other side of the coffin._

_Her mind split in two, there were 9 men in that squadron, and her husband wasn't seen, all other 8 were accounted for but that means that the one in the coffin was…_

"_No…." She whimpered_

_The lieutenant stared at the ground, "I-I'm sorry."_

_She broke into tears and fell to the ground, it wasn't possible, it was a dream, this is a dream! It's a –_

Shirley closed the book and took in some air, she wanted to read more but it was just too harsh.

Sighing, she head to the kitchen and got some milk, pouring it into a glass. Today was fun, but she burnt the most crimson red when she found out she was sleeping on Lelouch's shoulder. That thought caused her to blush. She let it pass, and head back to the couch, picking her book back up and continuing.

* * *

Lelouch pounded his fingers against the desk, constantly thinking of how to ask Shirley to go to the prom with him.

Shirley, it's boring at your house, let's go to the prom. Wait no. Shirley, what do you say about a prom? No. Shirley! Nice TV you have! What does that have to do with anything?

Grunting he fell unto the bed, stuffing the pillow into his face. What if she says no…but what if she says yes?

He grunted again and sank deeper into bed. He just needed some sleep.

But then if he asked tomorrow she wouldn't have enough time to get ready. It be plain rude.

Grunting again, he got up, took in a breath of confidence, and continued down the stairs. There was Shirley seated on the couch reading a book.

"H-hey there." He started.

"Oh, hello there Lelouch," Shirley greeted, putting away her book, "Do you need anything?"

Lelouch smiled roughly, "Well Milly told me there's a prom going on, but you need a partner to go, I can't really find anyone so I was wondering if you'll go with me?..."

Shirley stared oddly at Lelouch for a moment, before pinching herself on the arm.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Lelouch asked in concern.

Shirley regained her composure and nodded to Lelouch, looks like she wasn't dreaming after all.

"I can understand if you don't want to, I mean you must be busy, so it's totally fine with me if you do-"

"Sure." Shirley smiled.

Lelouch was dazed for a second, "Sure?"

"Of course, I'd love to go with you, I mean, if you can't find anyone else." She said, slightly blushing.

Lelouch let out a triumphant smile, and had a mental ceremony," Its tomorrow at six, just so you know."

"Ok, thanks I'll be ready." She informed.

"Well then, good night." He waved.

"Mhm, good night."

* * *

Shirley took in some breath and looked over her wardrobe, there was no holding back today, Lelouch was a respected officer, and since she was going with him, she had to be perfect, no holding back on clothes, makeup, shoes, accessories or anything else.

She cracked her fingers and took in some confidence, "Let's do this."

Lelouch stepped out of the car in a new tuxedo, he heard some officers were going to be there, so that's the excuse he used when telling Suzaku he was going to buy a new suit, but Suzaku knew the real reason.

He was going as well, being in a dark green suit, he dropped off Lelouch at Shirley's house so he could pick up his own date.

"Well, try and make it to the party." Suzaku winked.

It took Lelouch a second to catch on, "Very amusing, shouldn't you be going now?"

"So cold," Suzaku smirked, "Well, see ya there."

Lelouch nodded while Suzaku drove off, he rang the doorbell to a red haired women opening it.

"Oh! You must be Mr. Lamperouge?" The redhead asked.

"Yes, you must be Nunally's sitter?" He said.

"Uncle Lulu!" A cheery voice said.

"Oh, hey there Nunally," The soldier replied, kneeling down and patting her on the head, "Is your mother ready?"

"Mmmm, I'll go check!" She chimed, running upstairs.

Lelouch watch her run off, as he stood back up.

"So yea, I'm Nunally's sitter." The sitter answered, "So you're going with Ms. Fenette to a ball?

"Yes, well be back by 10 for a reference." Lelouch told.

"Oh ok, thanks."

Nunally ran down the stairs again, "Mom says she'll be down in a second."

"Ok then, thanks." Lelouch said, receiving a smile from Nunally.

Nunally started reading some books, as the sitter joined her. Lelouch head to the kitchen and got a glass of water, wondering how Shirley was going to look like.

"Lelouch I'm ready." Shirley called, footsteps coming from the stairs.

Lelouch head back into the hall, "It's about ti-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence; he was utterly dazed by the women coming down the stairs. Her hair was washed and straightened, she was wearing some light red lipstick and a bit of blush. Her dress was pure black, and reached her ankles, it was stacked up at the top and straps, and near the bottom of the dress as well, a ruby sigil was wrapped around her neck, with matching earrings. She was also wearing a thin fur lined black coat, with her purse dangling from her hand.

She stepped down the stairs as the sitter looked at her, then to Lelouch, then to Shirley again, Nunally was looking too, but didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"How do I look?" Shirley asked after a while.

Lelouch kept on staring, until he realized Shirley was talking, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked how I looked." Shirley laughed.

"O-oh, yea you look great, for sure," Lelouch praised, "well, we better head out then."

"Ok, bye then, Nunally, Megan."

"Right, bye for now." Lelouch added.

"Bye bye." The sitter waved.

"See ya later!" Nunally smiled.

* * *

It was hard for Lelouch to drive, with him constantly stealing glances at Shirley. He was glad they rented a vehicle for him, but right now he wished Brian was driving.

After a while he let out a sigh.

"Is anything wrong?" Shirley asked, noticing his mood.

"No it's just…" Lelouch rubbed his forehead thinking of something, "I'm just saddened that women wear so much makeup."

"Hey, besides some lipstick I don't wear any makeup." Shirley countered, straightening her back.

Lelouch stayed still for a moment, being at a red light, and then lightly brushed his hand over her cheek, rubbing off the pink residue from his finger.

"Only lipstick, correct?" Lelouch stated.

Shirley blushed looking away, Lelouch smirked and continued driving.

* * *

Lelouch and Shirley entered the building, all sorts of people around them. They met up with the group and got settled.

"Lots of people here." Lelouch stated.

"That's for sure." Rivalz complied.

Lelouch looked around the room and noticed Suzaku talking to beautiful pink haired women. Probably his date. Suzaku looked over and waved to him, he waved back as he walked over.

"Nice to see you made it, Colonel."

"Today, you don't have to address me as Colonel, you should make use of that," Lelouch winked, "But anyways, who's your date?"

"Oh, this is Euphemia, she's a government worker, works in Sector 12, the People's Rights sector." Suzaku introduced.

"Nice to meet you Euphemia."

"Nice to meet you as well, Colonel Lamperouge." Euphemia answered with a smile.

"Well, shall we introduce her to the others as well?" Lelouch offered.

"Ah, sure, if your fine with that." Suzaku asked her.

"Of course, I'd love to meet them." She chimed.

Nodding, Lelouch led them to the others and started introductions.

"Euphemia, this is Shirley, Milly, and Rivalz," Lelouch started, "Everyone, this is Euphemia, she's a worker in the People's Rights sector.

"Oh, nice to meet you Euphemia." Shirley greeted, Milly and Rivalz complying.

"Ah, Colonel, I've been looking for you." A voice came from behind the group.

Lelouch turned around to a young, light brown haired, man. Wearing a black tuxedo, with a wine glass in his hand.

"Major Rolo!" Suzaku exclaimed, saluting to the officer.

"Major…It's good to see you." Lelouch greeted.

"The same with you sir," Rolo said turning to Suzaku, "You as well, Suzaku."

Lelouch looked back at the group who seemed confused, "Oh yes, this is Major Rolo, an officer stationed in my district. I believe he is here on duty with the Brigadier General."

"I see then, nice to meet you." Rivalz greeted.

"Lots of army men around eh?" Milly whispered to Shirley, receiving a small laugh.

"Um, sir, If you don't mind there is something I would like to talk to you about." Rolo asked.

"Of course." Lelouch answered, walking over to another part of the room.

Rolo sipped his wine before saying anything, "We have a match on the target."

Lelouch blinked for a second, and looked around making sure no one was watching them, "Percentage?"

"98%"

"Where?" Lelouch asked.

"No specific area, it's ranged, 28.2 to 58.2, being in District 7. We last saw him at co-ordinates 32.1 BETA." Rolo replied.

"I see then, keep up the good work." Lelouch said, heading back to the group.

"Sir." Rolo nodded, heading off to his own business.

Lelouch picked up two wine glasses on a table walking to Shirley.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Shirley asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing much, just anew Oil plant starting up." Lelouch lied, handing her one of the wine glasses.

"Oh, I don't drink." Shirley explained.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at her, "It's not very potent."

"Nope, I've seen what alcohol does to people; I rather not become one of them myself." Shirley explained.

Lelouch let out a sigh placing both wine glasses onto a table, "Well then, let's have a look around?"

Shirley seemed confused, "Just because I don't drink doesn't mean you can't…" She said.

"It's not a problem" Lelouch winked, "Now, let's see what's around."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen!" A voice boomed from the stage, "The dance floor is now open!"

Several people started to cluster at the dance floor, Lelouch following, "Care for a dance?"

"As if I could say no." Shirley joked, taking his hand.

Lelouch wrapped his arm around Shirley's waist, and motioned slowly with the music. He looked around to see people stumbling and laughing. But him and Shirley seemed to be in sync.

"Have you done this before?" Lelouch asked.

"I took a class in college." Shirley answered, "How about you?"

Lelouch averted his gaze, "I haven't been exactly distant from women."

Shirley laughed as Lelouch looked over, to her beautiful face, and her tender smile…and those soft lips.

He couldn't take it.

He grabbed Shirley's hand and rushed to a unoccupied room, pushing her against a wall.

"Lelouch? What are yo-"

Shirley was cut off when Lelouch struck his lips against hers. At first she was stunned, but gave in. Closing her eyes.

As they broke apart he stared into her eyes, which were full of mystery and question.

"I love you, Shirley."

Lelouch leaned in again, but was interrupted by a voice calling for him.

"Colonel! Colonel!" The voice called.

Lelouch angrily broke away and saw Rolo calling out to him, "Yes? Major?"

"Sir, the curfew for officers is due in 1 hour. It's recommended for you to head home immediately." Rolo explained.

Lelouch looked inventively at the officer, he wasn't informed about this curfew, but he shrugged it off and agreed.

He walked by the group, telling them about the scenario and apologizing, before him and Shirley bid their farewells and left. But no one could help but notice that it seemed something happened.

* * *

The drive was quiet, not as much as a whisper from either of them.

Shirley thanked the sitter and paid her, waving to her as she left, and got settled. But as she walked past Lelouch, he once again grabbed her and pushed her against her living room wall.

"I wasn't joking." Lelouch said, stroking his hand through her hair.

Shirley stared with wide open eyes at Lelouch, his face coming closer, "I love you."

Shirley moved her gaze to Lelouch's lips, and closed her eyes slowly while whispering, "I love you too."

Their lips met again, this time more passionate then before, he begged entrance into her mouth, and earned a gasp once he invaded. Shirley moaned as their tongues wrestled, Lelouch grabbed her by the waist and brought them closer to each other, as Shirley's hands were in wrapped in his hair. He broke the kiss and kissed her under her ear, earning gasps whenever he contacted her skin, he preceded down her neck, then lower...and lower...and low-

"L-Lelouch…w-we can't" Shirley stuttered, slightly pushing him away.

Lelouch broke the chain and met with her eye contact, "Why?"

Lelouch mentally beated himself right as the word left his mouth. Of course he would ask why. It wasn't due to the fact she was raped and has a daughter to think about. Or that she's only been reunited with him for a couple of days.

"Mom?" Nunally called from upstairs, "Are you home?"

Shirley gave a weak smile to Lelouch, "That's why."

She slipped by him and ran upstairs telling Nunally she was on her way.

Lelouch let his forehead hit the wall and grunted deeply.

Real smooth Lelouch.

* * *

_The black haired man laughed crazily at the screen._

_"My my, looks like they've gotten close, "He started, "Perhaps not as close as I've been with her."_

_"Tell me when you need more information." A voice behind him said._

_"Of course, you are pretty close to him aren't you." The black haired man snickered._

_The man stroked his brown hair, "Indeed." _

_

* * *

_

**Ok, sorry if you felt this was a little rushed but I don't have much time open and really gotta move things forward.**

**Thanks for reading **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey…how many apocalypses has it been since the last update?**

**I am veeery veery sorry about the late update, forgive me? xP**

**Reviews:**

**BigTuna8**** – Trust me I hated Rolo as much as you did xD He was OK after he saved Lelouch so it's not too too bad. But still…LelouShirley was the only couple I ever liked…and I mean ****ever.**** Anyhow, thanks for the review and stay tuned for more :D**

**WestAnimeBrigade**** – Lelouch the playboy :P Thanks for reviewing, enjoy the chapter :D**

**DW64**** – Thanks for the review and support :D Enjoy the chapter, and all your questions will be answered soon :) **

**moonlight-gurl808**** – Sorry about the late update, I'll promise to never keep the update length that huge again. Thanks for the review, enjoy the chapter :D**

**Mitsuki-senpai**** – To help you out, neither have been revealed so you didn't miss anything :D Thanks for the review. Hope you like the update :D**

**KeHyun-22**** – Hope you like it, thanks for the review! :D****  
**

**Disclaimer – The language of Lash - Eye, dew knot oh-hen kohd Gehaz …Translation in English: I do not own Code Geass.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Remorse**

"_Alright, just wait here Nunally, I'll be back." Lelouch told._

"_Yes brother." The girl smiled, her beautiful eyes glistening._

_Today Nunally was released from the hospital, she had successfully regained her eyesight after a lengthy operation. He was going to head down to the lower floor of the mall, and buy another present for her, before they would head to the congratulation party._

"_Have a nice day sir." The cashier waved._

"_Mhm, you too." Lelouch complied._

_Coming out of the store, he was thinking of happy thoughts, how his sister would be able to see the beauty of the earth, how she could see the faces of all her friends, how now it would be easier for her to find a nice guy. Those thoughts evaporated from his mind as he fell to the ground by a rocking force, which was shaking the building. _

_He was stunned, he looked around to see smoke coming from the escalators leading to the upper floor, followed by screams and fire._

"_Nunally…" Lelouch whispered, "Nunally!"_

_He didn't think, he acted. He sprinted to the stairs, only to be stopped by an employee._

"_Don't be crazy son! It's too dangerous!" The man said, holding him back._

"_**Get the fuck off of me!" **__Lelouch cried, trying to rip away. Only to be held back by countless more._

_Regardless of his struggle, they hassled him out of the building, denied entrance back in. _

_He stood outside for hours, until the news of his sister's death was confirmed. He was dumbfounded, emotion left his eyes, and life left his soul._

_Lelouch didn't believe in god until that day, but since then he started to believe in him. _

_And began to hate him._

_

* * *

_

The next couple of weeks were tense in the Fenette house. There was that awkward silence whenever Lelouch and Shirley crossed ways, how one would start a sentence, but would stutter and end it with 'never mind'. And how neither of the two adults would come into eye contact of the other.

Lelouch did have a very limited period of time he spent with Shirley, but he redirected most of it to Nunally. He had the feeling that he had to repay something to her, for being the cause of the tense atmosphere in the house.

"So Nunally, how was school?" He asked.

"Great! We learnt how to make Origami figures today!" She told.

"That's nice to hear." Lelouch replied, watching Nunally run and get some paper.

Nunally started to fold one, "I'll make you one!"

Lelouch stared attentively as she folded the paper, but dismayed his attention when Shirley walked through the door.

"Hello everyone." She said, walking by.

"Hello." Lelouch greeted.

"Hi mom!" Nunally added cheerfully.

Shirley gave a quick smile before heading upstairs, walking behind where they were sitting, to avoid close contact. Lelouch sighed, moving his gaze back to Nunally.

"Here!" She called, placing the crane in his hands, "They say if you make one thousand of them you're granted one wish."

Lelouch smiled, "Yes, someone told me that too, a long time ago."

He kept his smile looking down at the figure, pulling its tail to see its wings flutter. He remembered how his sister made him one, how she said her wish would be for the world to be at peace, how she was taken away…

"Uncle Lelou?" Nunally questioned, concerned, "Are you OK?"

Lelouch snapped out of his trance, "I'm fine." He responded.

Nunally shrugged it off and continued to make more figures, "One for mom, one for Uncle Rivalz, one for Aunt Milly…"

Lelouch patted her on the head as she mumbled off, deciding to start some work of his own, picking up his cell phone.

"Suzaku? How are those rundowns doing?" Lelouch asked.

"Ok I guess, but I rather be training then sorting out intelligence papers…" He moaned.

"You need to be balanced now you know," Lelouch told, "Anyhow, send them when you're done and I'll check them through."

"Alright, and don't forget what I told you okay?" Suzaku stated.

"Yea yea." Lelouch replied, ending the call.

_Lelouch leaned against the building, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette. They were called to a meeting with the Brigadier General a day after the ball, Lelouch had to attend because of his position, Suzaku came along to forward the intelligence._

"_Hey, I'll give you a ride home," Suzaku offered, "and I thought you were gonna quit smoking."_

_Lelouch blew out the smoke, "I tried to."_

_Suzaku gave him a weird look, "When?"_

"_Two days ago." Lelouch answered, heading towards Suzaku's car._

_Suzaku chucked as Lelouch put out his smoke and stepped into the vehicle. His friend couldn't help but notice his grim expression as he got into the car himself._

_As he began to drive, he tried to stir up conversation, "So, how are things going with Shirley?" Suzaku asked, scratching his head._

_Lelouch paused, "We kissed yesterday."_

_Suzaku was stunned, "R-really? You mean you were…you know…getting it on?"_

"_Almost, until she realized I was being a completely insensitive idiot." Lelouch confessed._

"_Damn, she let you off?" Suzaku asked._

"_You know it."_

_Suzaku tried to come up with words as he drove down the road. But he knew he wouldn't be able to give advice about girls to a guy like Lelouch. So he thought up of something Milly would have said instead. _

"_Well you just have to wait and come back slowly; she was just taken back by the sudden timing." Suzaku consoled._

_Lelouch grunted, "That's what I was going to do, until Milly insisted on me quickening my pace." _

'_You got to be kidding me', Suzaku thought._

"_Still, it was mostly my fault, I went too far." _

"_But, you didn't get any sort of emotion, besides her kissing you back?" Suzaku asked._

_Lelouch thought about it, "She said she loved me."_

_Suzaku slammed on the brakes in the middle of the road. Hopefully no cars were around, but they but nearly smashed their heads into the contained air bags._

"_Are you insane?" Lelouch yelped._

"_You said she said that she loved you!" Suzaku defended, "You're the insane one to think she wants to be distanced!"_

"_It's not that simple!" _

"_It is! You just go and make it complicated!" _

"_She has a daughter for god's sake!" Lelouch roared._

_Suzaku calmed down, "If Nunally has no problem with it, why would Shirley?"_

_Lelouch followed in suit, "I have no way of knowing if she is bothered or not." _

"_She's smart Lelouch," Suzaku explained, "More than you think. Just ask her, she already knows what's going on."_

"_How do you know?" _

"_She told me how you two were acting weird around each other." Suzaku informed. _

"_Damn, she analyzes well." Lelouch praised._

"_I told you, she's smart," He smiled, "Trust me, just ask and you'll get a straight answer."_

Lelouch sat down on the grass outside of the house. Wanting to watch the sunset, him and his sister used to watch it together, he continues to watch it now, so his sister can see it through him.

Nunally came out of the building and ran to him, "Uncle Lelou, mom is calling you for dinner."

"I'll be there in a bit." Lelouch responded.

"Say, what are you doing?"

"Watching the sunset." He answered.

"Cool! Can I watch it with you?" Nunally asked.

"Of course." Lelouch smiled, Nunally sitting down next to him.

They waited patiently, until the Sun ducked underneath the horizon. Brilliant stars starting to flare up the night.

"That was pretty." Nunally said.

"Sure was."

Nunally seemed down, she was staring down at the ground as if she was troubled by something. Lelouch recognized that this was his fault, and that now the tension was troubling Nunally as well. He was about to say something; to try and cheer her up, but she beat him to it.

"Mom is sad now isn't she?"

Lelouch was taken off-guard, "Umm, w-well, I wouldn't say she's sad as much as she's…"

"It's my fault isn't it?" Nunally examined.

Lelouch was flooded with anger, "What! No! Don't say that! Don't even think it!" He insisted, "Your mother loves you an incredible deal, you're the world to her, don't you ever think any different."

Nunally looked up to assuring and confident purple eyes, "It doesn't even matter who your father is-"

'_Shit.' Lelouch cursed mentally._

Nunally noticed his expression, "It's okay, I know my dad is a bad man."

Lelouch was taken off again, "How…?"

"Aunt Milly was talking about it one day, I heard from the other room." She explained.

Lelouch sighed, he should have figured as much from a smart girl like her, "Look, you can't even call you're…" Lelouch struggled with the next word, "_father, _a real father. Not even every dad can be a real father.

Nunally thought about it for a second, "So…even if you're a dad…you really have to be a good one to be a real father?"

Lelouch smiled, "That's exactly it."

Nunally smiled and took him into a hug.

"Hey now!" He chuckled.

"Thanks Uncle Lelou!" She cheered, "Now I know that Uncle Lelou is a real father to me!"

For the third time, Lelouch was taken back, _'This girl…' He chuckled in his mind._

"That's a sweet thing to say."

"Aunt Milly told me that if a guy likes mom a lot, and mom likes them too, they can be my new daddy!" Nunally informed, "So are you gonna be my new daddy?"

Lelouch blushed slightly, "W-well…" He stuttered.

Nunally looked at him with a tilted head, "You don't like mommy?"

"N-no! I actually like her a lot…" He told.

"Then you don't think mommy likes you?" Nunally asked.

"It's not that either."

Nunally thought again for a moment, "You don't think I like you?"

Lelouch chuckled, "Jackpot."

Nunally smiled and took him into another hug, "Then its okay! Cause I like Uncle Lelou a lot!"

"Well, it's just that your mom doesn't seem to know that. She doesn't want to make a hasty decision without being sure." Lelouch explained, not believing he was consoling into a six-year old.

"I can fix that!" She assured, her smile still present.

Lelouch couldn't help but accept the offer, patting her head, "Thanks."

She nodded as she ran back to the house, Lelouch following behind. As they got back, she went up to Shirley and hugged her, she kneeled down and kissed her daughter on the check.

"Mom, can Uncle Lelou stay with us forever?"

Shirley's face burned as if she was facing the sun, Lelouch wasn't much different, "Y-you know, your Uncle Lelou has places to go."

"But when he gets back can he stay with us?" Nunally asked again.

Shirley was lost for words, but regained her composure and took in a breath, "Only if he wants to." She answered with a smile.

Nunally looked back to the black haired man, who complied. Smiling, she hugged them both as she ran into the kitchen. Lelouch smiled as she walked past Shirley, heading upstairs to get freshened up.

He came down and took a seat on the table, his plate already prepared. He began to dig in as the others helped themselves as well. Lelouch was only thinking on how sharp Nunally was the whole time. He had a feeling that she had a bit more tricks up her sleeve.

"Uncle Lelou?" Nunally called.

"Yes dear?" He replied.

"Can I call you daddy?"

Both the adults chocked on their food, Lelouch managed to spit it out, as Shirley drank it down. Nunally looked questionably at both of them.

"It's not okay?" Nunally frowned.

"I just don't think it's appropriate." Shirley responded, wiping her mouth with a cloth.

"It's okay," Lelouch told, receiving a startled look from Shirley, "That is if your mom is okay with it." He smiled.

Nunally lit up into a cheerful attitude, shifting her gaze to her mother, "If your Uncle is fine with it then fine, you can call him D-daddy." She stumbled on the word.

"Thanks Daddy! I love you!" Nunally cheered.

Lelouch took a while to realize she was talking to him, and grinned in return, patting her on the head, "Me too."

Nunally smiled again, "You'll probably be my real daddy soon anyway." She told, causing the two to burn up again.

* * *

Lelouch quietly picked up Nunally and allowed her to rest on his shoulder, the three stayed up late to read stories to each other, Lelouch's ended up running longer than expected. Nunally tried hard but was too tired and fell asleep.

"Seems like my story was too boring eh?" Lelouch joked to Shirley.

"She's just too young to understand it, it was actually very interesting." Shirley inferred.

'_Although she does understand quite a lot.' Lelouch thought._

"Well, I'll carry her off to bed, good night." Lelouch waved.

Shirley took in a sharp breath, "Lelouch?"

He turned around, "Yes?"

Shirley was slightly blushing, "I got two open seats for a famous cuisine from work. There reservations for 10 O'clock. I was wondering if you would like to go?"

Lelouch, for the fourth time, was taken back, "Uh, sure. Actually, that would be great! I mean, I was meaning to see more of town."

Shirley looked as if the whole weight of the world was just lifted off her shoulders, "Oh, sure! I can show you around more tomorrow, " She offered, "Well then, have a good night sleep."

"You too." He returned, letting Shirley kiss Nunally on the cheek before heading upstairs.

Half way down the hallway, he heard a gentle whisper in his ear, "Did I do good?"

Lelouch looked behind him to make sure Shirley wasn't there, then whispered back, "You did great."

* * *

_The man tapped his fingers on the table, quite impatient._

"_Sorry sir, but no activity has been noticed in the past few weeks, plus the army is present so it's difficult to move around undetec-" _

_The man didn't get to finish his sentence as a knife was stabbed into his neck, "Like-I-give-a-shit."_

_The black haired man pulled it out roughly, watching the man bleed to death._

"_That wasn't very generous was it." Another voice taunted._

_The man ignored him and spat at the dead man, before sitting back into his seat._

"_I want Lelouc- No…I __**need **__Lelouch." He informed, pointing at his screen._

"_And I'm gonna use her to get him."_

_

* * *

_

**Well there it is, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I wanted some Nunally-Lelouch development on this one, so that's what it was really about.**

**Thanks for reading, please review with questions / suggestions or the likes.**

**I will see you all – Later**

**(Btw, I'm changing my username to Lashloseus, it's a catchy nickname I've come to like, just a heads up :D)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Guess who survived fighting a bear! That's right Chuck Norris.**

**Anyhow, I am back!**

**Lelouch – You took quite a while to update**

**Me – I have things to do you know**

**Lelouch – You're quite selfish**

**Me – You're one to talk**

**Shirley – Allllright, unto the reviews!**

**Me – Damn you woman! That's my line!**

**Reviews –**

**WestAnimeBrigade – Thanks a bunch :D You have made me quite happy :) Hope you like the new chapter :D**

**DW64 – Thanks for the review :D, and yea I think I fell deeply in love with my own OC in that chapter. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Moonlight-gurl808 – Thanks a lot! :D Here it is, hope you like it : )**

**Mitsuki-Senpai – Lelouch and Shirley are damned lucky, having an awesome daughter like her xP Thanks a lot for the compliment :D Hope you enjoy the chapter and the secrets are soon to be unraveled!**

**Lovelie 3 – First of all, thanks a lot :D Your review actually inspired me to finish up this chapter xP And as said before, this story is reaching its climax, all mysteries are to be answered soon! :D And yes, I hate that black haired man too**

**Lelouch – You wrote him**

**Me – Shuddup**

**Anyhow, about my updates, sorry about the delays but it really is a busy time of year for me. Also, I'm open to all suggestions, just PM / review with them and I'll take it into consideration :D Oh and don't worry, I'm never angry at anyone :) Except this guy called Lashloseus, man I'm so angry at him! D:**

**I wouldn't say I'm the best though :P Either way, thanks a lot for your review. And enjoy the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer – Code Geass is not mine! **

**Lelouch – We never said it was**

**Me – Shuddup **

**Shirley – Unto the Chapter!**

**Me – Stick to your own script damit!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Bonding**

"_Come on Nunally." The 21-year old mother called, her daughter following close behind her._

_Taking her mother's hand the girl chimed, "Mommy! Guess what I want to be when I grow up!"_

"_Oh~, what is my dear daughter going to be?" Shirley smiled. _

"_You have to guess!" She insisted, skipping down the sidewalk._

_The orange haired woman played a pondering pose for the entertainment of her child. Who giggled at her expressions. After a long hum of 'Hmm' and 'Umm', she accepted defeat, "Alright, I give in, what do you want to be?"_

_The cheery girl smiled at her and answered, "I want to be a doctor!"_

"_I'll think you'll be a wonderful doctor sweetheart." Shirley assured._

_Nunally nodded, smile still plastered on her face, "I'm gonna help everyone!"_

_The pair seated themselves on a bench; the mother grabbed a treat from her purse and handed it to the little girl. She hugged her mother's arm in thanks, and dug into the candy. The woman smiled stroking Nunally's hair behind her ear. But a sudden flash from the news screen attached to the heightened building caught her attention. _

"_This just in, three Britannian soldiers have been taken captive by a terrorist organization in Area 17, their names are as followed," The man reported, "John Richards, Corporal, Isaac Newman, Master Sergeant and Lelouch Lamperouge, Lieutenant first class."_

_Shirley froze, the voice of the newsman echoing in her head._

_Lelouch Lamperouge…Lieutenant first class…Lelouch Lamperouge…Lieutenant first class…Lelouch Lamperouge…Lieutenant first class…_

"_More to come soon." The reporter ended, the screen fading to advertisements. _

_The woman frantically took out her cell phone and dialed a number, eagerly waiting through the rings for a response to sound._

"_Mommy, is something wrong?" The girl asked._

_Shirley looked down at her phone, disappointed, there was no response, "No, nothing sweetheart."_

"_Who were you calling?" Nunally questioned, "Uncle Suzaku?"_

_Shirley faked a light smile and patted her head, "Yes, I needed to…ask him something."_

_

* * *

_

"Daddy," A voice whispered into the sleeping man's ears, "Daddy!"

The soldier pried open his eyes, to the active little child waking him, "Good morning Nunally."

The child pecked him on the cheek, leaving Lelouch a bit surprised, "Mommy says to come down for breakfast."

Nodding, the man sat up on his bed. Scratching his black hair. Nunally ran downstairs, calling to her mother that Daddy was coming down. Lelouch smiled, hearing her say that lit up his day. Grunting, he stood up, forcing his body towards the restroom.

Walking into the room, Lelouch was expecting three things, the sink, the toilet, and the shower. What he was not expecting, was an orange haired beauty, in her underclothing, to be there.

"S-Shirley!" Lelouch yelped, turning around.

Shirley was flushed, "S-sorry! I didn't lock the d-door."

"But Nunally said you were downstairs…" Lelouch recalled, taking a few steps back to his room.

Ducking his head inside, he peered over to a giggling black haired child. Grinning widely at him, she gave him an expression which spoke out 'you're welcome'. Right after, she ran downstairs, leaving the two to their business.

'_That child; is a goddess.'_

"She must have taught I was," Shirley elaborated, "I did tell her to ask you to come down though."

The black haired man nodded, and as much as he wanted to turn around, stare, then pounce on Shirley. He wasn't one to allow lust to overcome him. Sighing, he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'll use the other bathroom." He called back.

His ears picked up some sort of approval, which he was content with. Heading down the stairs, the man stopped to hover over the child seated on the couch.

"Although I appreciate the gesture Nunally, I think that was rather…sudden." Lelouch said, the black haired head tilting backwards to meet up with his eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't actually know what was supposed to happen," Nunally apologized, "Uncle Suzaku told me that you would be happy if I did…"

Lelouch blinked, "Uncle Suzaku?"

"Mhm! He came here really early to pick up some papers, and told me to do it." Nunally smiled, obviously not aware of the issue.

She gazed at Lelouch's dull expression, "I won't do it again, I promise."

The man smiled patting her head; it wasn't possible to stay angry or even disappointed at her, "It's quite alright, I just wanted you to know." He assured.

He started towards the bathroom, "As for Uncle Suzaku, I'll handle him myself."

* * *

"Make sure this gets to the Lord-Commander within the hour," The Colonel commanded, "after it's delivered pick up the Sector 12 statistics and return immediately."

The soldier nodded, saluting, wandering off to his task. Lelouch had to get extra work done so he had enough time open to go with Shirley to the diner. The Commander told him they had a load of intelligence to sort, and even more statistics to update, plus they needed him to complete a fair amount. The amount of officers that were available for paperwork was extremely low. The soldier wiped sweat off his brow; this wasn't feeling like much of a vacation.

"Done yet?" His attendant asked, biting into her cheese pizza.

Lelouch raised her gaze to her, "Why is it that I'm a Colonel, and you're a Lieutenant, my _assistant_. And I'm doing more work than you?"

"Because I finished all of my work beforehand," C.C. countered, "besides, a higher rank ultimately leads to greater responsibility. Hence meaning-"

"More work." Suzaku cut off, having just entered the room, a stack of papers in his hands, "they want it done within the next half hour."

"A half hour?" Lelouch gaped, staring at the nodding officer, "Well then what about you?"

"I'm off in a bit; you're not the only one with a date." Suzaku teased.

"That Euphemia girl again?" Lelouch asked, returning to the papers.

Suzaku entered a bit of a timid expression, "W-well-"

"That means yes." C.C. interjected, not raising her gaze.

Lelouch smirked, Suzaku being left lost of words. But his joy was short; he turned his head to the mountains of paper surrounding him. At this rate, there would be no way for him to get properly ready for the date. There had to be some sort of escape.

He looked at Suzaku, but shook his head. Suzaku was already busy enough, besides that there isn't a chance in hell he would miss his own appointment. Then he changed his stare to C.C., it was possible, but only if he made it worth her while. C.C. noticed his glare, and for a moment in time, they just kept their eyes locked on each other.

"My credit card for a month if you do these papers for me." Lelouch offered.

"Deal." C.C. complied, grabbing the card from her commander, and taking his seat.

Lelouch stretched, "Well that takes care of that," He started at Suzaku, "drop me off on your way back." Lelouch ordered.

"But it's in the opposite way…"

"That's an order." Lelouch said, stepping out of the room.

* * *

The man stepped out of the car, the cold air exiting his mouth. He began walking down the pathway. Hands dug into his pockets. His friend following close behind.

"You could have told me you were coming to visit Nunally; I would have brought some flowers." Suzaku scolded.

"Alas, I did not; doesn't matter it's in the past." Lelouch passively returned, receiving a grumble from Suzaku.

Ignoring his friend's taunts, Lelouch kneeled down before the grave. Placing the flowers above it.

* * *

Shirley rolled the lipstick on, Milly behind her. She was helping her get ready. After her lips were light pink, she put down the makeup and stared at her reflection. Her dark blue dress was slim as paper, the strands were light as spaghetti, and the dress cut around her cleavage, cupping each breast and revealing most of her chest. Not to mention it ended mid-thigh. She was having second thoughts about having Milly help her out.

"Don't you think this is a little much for a first date?" Shirley questioned, feeling the silky material.

Milly wrapped her arms around her, "Well if it was any other guy I'd say yes…but since its Lelouch, it's just perfect!"

Shirley twiddled her hair unsure; he seemed to be content with the last dress she wore. Even though it was much more sincere, noble and not very…open. But, she digressed. Opening a jewelers box, she revealed a silver necklace, a cross dangling from it.

"Would you help put this me put this on?" She requested, handing the sigil back to Milly. It fell into her lower chest, right above the cloth of the dress.

After she put placed the necklace on Shirley, Milly leaned down to her ear, "If Lelouch doesn't try anything, he's gay."

Shirley flushed, rather inappropriate images entering her mind, "W-well, it could be that he's being polite or chivalrous or…"

"Nope, if he doesn't try anything, he is 100% homosexual." Milly repeated, combing her friend's hair.

Shirley relaxed herself. She made sure everything was accounted for. Milly had to leave after she helped Shirley so she called the sitter to come over, Nunally seemed to be rather happy that they were going. The sitter was one that Shirley called all the time, so she didn't have to worry about anything going wrong at home.

"You know what time Lelouch is going to be over?" Milly asked, finishing with Shirley's hair.

"He said he'll be back by 9:40 at the latest."

"So you guys should be back home by 4 AM then."

"Hmm? Oh no, were going to come home soon after the diner closes, which is at 11: 30." Shirley explained.

Milly snickered, "That's what I said, you guys should be home by 4 AM."

Shirley was quick to catch on, her face falling into her palms shortly after, attempting to hide her blushing face. Calming herself down, she got up and slipped on her high heels. She peered over to the clock. 9:25 PM, Lelouch should be here soon.

* * *

"Hey Lelouch…I've been thinking." Suzaku said, pressing the brakes of his car.

Lelouch grunted to show he was listening, his friend continuing on, "Isn't Shirley technically….a MILF?"

The black haired man shifted his gaze to his friend. Eyeing him strangely.

"I wonder how many 'adult words' Nunally has learned from you."

* * *

The blonde walked over to the officer seated on the couch, "She'll be down in a second."

"How does she look?" Lelouch questioned.

Milly smiled at her friend, "It's a surprise." She told, giving him a slight grin.

Lelouch sighed, "As if I would get an answer so easily," He moaned, "Either way, I doubt she'll look anything less than a goddess."

"Flirty now aren't we?" Milly teased, slipping on her coat, "Anyways, I have to head home, you guys have fun!"

"That I most certainly will."

Milly gave him a small laugh, closing the door behind her. Lelouch focused on the paper figures on the table in front of him. He picked up an origami figure of a dog, and analyzed it. It was neatly done and folded precisely. Nunally sure had a talent for this. His stare was interrupted though, as the bell rang.

Lelouch opened the door, "Ah, you must be the sitter, Megan if I remember correctly."

The sitter walked inside, "Yep, so you're taking Miss Fenette again?"

The Colonel nodded, seating himself again, "Has Nunally always loved origami?"

"Yeah, I think she started when she was around four."

He nodded, "She learns them in school too?"

"Yes, the teacher shows them new figures in art." The girl answered.

The man continued to play with the figure in his hands. Noticing the footsteps coming down the steps, he placed it back on the table. He turned over to Shirley. She was wearing a light brown coat, covering her body. He could only make out part of her necklace's chain, which was revealed near her neck. Other than that, he had absolutely no idea what she was wearing.

'_Talk about surprises.'_

Although her body was covered, her beauty was glistening; her eyes looked as if they could look into souls. Her hair was slightly darker than usual, ducked beneath her ears which held pearl earrings. And her lips were all soft, so attracting, so open…

'_Control Lelouch, slow and easy now.'_

"Ready?" Lelouch asked, walking towards her.

"Yep."

He complied, opening the door for her. Both of them saying their good-bye's to the sitter.

"Is Nunally sleeping?" Lelouch spoke, starting the car.

"Mhm, she fell asleep about an hour ago."

The black haired man looked over the woman again, who was fixing her hair with a mirror. A certain thought appearing into his head.

_Isn't Shirley technically a MILF?_

Damn you Suzaku.

* * *

Walking into the restaurant, the waiter directed them to the podium, asking for their patience. They agreed, standing in place. Another waitress came and asked for Shirley's coat. She approved, the waitress peeling off the coat from her. Lelouch couldn't help but gape at the beauty before him. Many other men around the area were affected just as deeply. Some of them were even ignoring their own dates. Lelouch looked over the woman, if Milly kept doing things like this, he might fall in love with her too.

The waiter returned, for a second, he stayed silent at the sight of Shirley. Regaining control, he led them to their table.

Lelouch scrolled over the menu, feeling the fine red fabric with the ends of his fingers. He pulled on his collar, the black suit absorbing some air through the newly made opening. As the purple eyes looked down on the selection, his brain attempted to process the ego of the cuisine owners.

"Everything is over $150…" He stated.

Shirley sighed, "Luckily my tickets discount the purchases by 75%, the prices make sense though, this place is in fact owned by-"

"Britannian nobles." Lelouch finished, Shirley giggling slightly at him.

The man decided to stir up conversation, "So, where is your mother living these days?"

Shirley looked up from her menu, "She moved to the mainland four years ago," She explained, "but we keep in touch."

Lelouch smiled, the waiter coming for their orders, "I'd like whatever in god's name number three is." He told.

Shirley laughed, the waiter joining in, "I'll have the same."

Noting it down, the man went back to the other tables, leaving the two to their business, "So, Lelouch, I don't mean to pry but…do you have any family?"

Lelouch sipped his wine, "Not really, my mother died when I was young, she was an orphan and lone child," Lelouch told, "And my father…wasn't the best of men."

Shirley nodded, not wanting to cut in too deep. She thought up of a different topic to approach when the waiter returned with their dishes.

He smiled placing them down, wishing them 'Bon appetite' as he returned to his work. Lelouch looked at the food bluntly.

"Is this chicken?" He asked himself out loud, poking at his plate with a fork.

"Noble food sure is," Shirley paused, "unique…"

"Anyways, I heard three years ago, when you were in Area 17, you were captured?" Shirley asked.

Lelouch confirmed, "Yes, they were an organization of radicals, hell bent on national supremacy."

"How did you escape?"

Lelouch chuckled, "I was so incredible they just let me go."

Shirley laughed slightly, "Lelou, please-"

She realized what she just said, "I-I mean Lelouch, sorry-"

"About time you returned to that."

The woman looked at him strangely; he put down his glass, smiling at her, "It's much better than being called Lelouch all day."

Shirley was embarrassed, "I only called you by your real name because you're such an important person now, in the army."

"That's my profession; it has nothing to do with who I really am." Lelouch said, "I'm still your Lelouch Lamperouge."

Shirley was blushing this time, averting her gaze to the food. Only then did she notice that Lelouch was right.

It looked like an abomination.

* * *

The two paused at the middle of the bridge, watching the river which was flowing under. Lelouch leaned on the railing, staring down the running water. Shirley close behind, following the action.

"Nunally sure seems to like you." Shirley started, not affixing her gaze to Lelouch.

"I adore her quite a bit as well," Lelouch added, "and who wouldn't? She's a little angel."

Shirley smiled at the thought, her daughter was pretty perfect, "She probably gets it from her mother."

The orange haired woman changed her gaze to Lelouch, who was grinning slightly. He just flirted.

…Again.

Shirley emptied her lungs, leaning on the railing alongside the officer. After a while of staring at the moving current, she sharply drew out her breath, "I wasn't joking either."

Lelouch didn't understand, "Hmm?"

"I wasn't joking," Shirley began, her cheeks slightly tinted, "when I said I loved you too."

The man was shocked; he looked with open eyes at the woman, whose face was bright red. Making a calm move, he placed on hand on hers, earning a bit of a return shock. But the hand stood in place, and soon they intertwined, neither of them talking.

Lelouch started then, he took Shirley and faced her towards him. Their eyes locked onto each other. He slowly wrapped one arm around her waist, the other hand still holding Shirley's. Both of them leaned in closer, "You know Nunally wants me to be her new Daddy."

Shirley was on her tip-toes, "Are you?"

He was moments away from her, "You tell me."

Shirley laughed once more, right before their lips touched.

* * *

The woman sat up on the bed, the bathrobe wrapped around her. She looked back at the unclothed man, the red bed sheets covering him. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, which was enough to awake the trained soldier.

Lelouch grunted sitting up behind Shirley, beginning to place kisses on her neck. She smiled and told him to stop. This in reality meant to keep on going.

Shirley's cell phone began to ring, forcing them to pause their session. Picking it up, she spoke, "Shirley Fenette here."

Rivalz was on the other side, "Shirley, where are you and Lelouch?"

Shirley twiddled her hair in embarrassment, hesitantly telling the truth, "We're at a hotel."

She was expecting a snappy remark, an 'I knew it', and at least a laugh. But the phone on the other end stayed dead silent. Lelouch whispered in her ear, "Tell them to call back."

Shirley smiled lightly, "Just a sec." She returned to the phone, Rivalz speaking up, "I need you and Lelouch to come back home immediately."

The woman started to worry, "Why? What's wrong?"

She heard a sharp blast of breath on the other side, followed by cursing.

"Nunally's been kidnapped."

* * *

******!1!1!11!1!One+One+one!11![Explantion mark][Explanation mark]11One!1!1!**

**Damn you evil kidnapper!**

**Evil Kidnapper – Hey you wrote me**

**Me – Shuddup**

**Anyway, sorry again about the late update. But I'm really short on time at the moment. Believe it or not, I started writing this like 2+ weeks ago. **

**Thanks for reading, I would love it if you reviewed :P**

**And with that, I fare you all goodbye**

**Have fun – Lashloseus **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: *Yawn* Hibernation's over, time to update….What do you mean Humans don't hibernate? **

**Reviews –**

**WestAnimeBrigade**** - I'm not less of an evil bastard then that rapist I guess xD Thanks a lot for the review though :D Hope you enjoy! **

**DW64 – I was actually not going to end it as a cliffhanger…but I got lazy xDDD**

**Thanks a bunch for the review though :D Hope you like the update! **

**Moonlight-Gurl808 – Sorry bout the late update D: But thanks for the review! Hope you like the new chapter! :D **

**Mitsuki-senpai – I swear that review is one of the most hilarious ones I've gotten. And why didn't you tell me you were going to kidnap her! I could've helped! *Sniped by Lelouch***

**And as my update made your week, your review made mine xD I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I hope you like this new chapter too :D**

**PrideMunkeyz – Join the ShirLulu love! The cake is a lie, but we have cookies! Thanks a lot for the support :D Hope you like the chapter! **

**Fullmetal Angel 17 – Don't hate yourself! Hate that rapist; he's much more suitable for hate. **

**And don't worry bout the reviews, we all forget things sometimes. Plus, I'm fine with so much as a read :D **

**Hmm…Well I was going to blow Nunally's head off...*Lowers Magnum* But I'll rethink it. xD Jk, I wouldn't kill Nunally! But…that rapist would 0,o**

**Anyways! Thanks a lot for your review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

**Okuri Soji – Rawr! Damn you evil kidnaper! Causing subliminal collateral damage! xD**

**Oh and by the way, by 'that' I'm pretty sure I know what you mean. And I can assure, they've already done 'that', it's the reason Lelouch was sleeping without clothes xD**

**They were…going for seconds you could say…or thirds…maybe fourths…**

**Anyhow, thanks a lot for your review and I hope you enjoy :D **

**Unto the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Geass….*mutters* cooperate bastards with their copyright…**

* * *

**Not So Pure**

**Chapter Ten – Reunion**

"_Mommy?" A five year old boy called, a small bear in his hands. _

_Walking down the corridor, he reached his mothers room. He was hearing whimpers and small gasps. Opening the door, he stepped inside, to his crying mother._

"_Mommy?" The boy asked in a worried tone, "Are you OK?" _

_His mother smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes before walking to him. Crouching down she kissed him softly on the forehead, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm fine sweetheart."_

_The boy didn't believe her, "Why were you crying?" _

_The woman smiled at the care of her child, "Just some old memories, nothing to worry about."_

_The boy still didn't believe her, but was smart enough not to invade in her privacy any further. He simply hugged her and yawned into her chest._

"_Oh? Someone's sleepy now aren't we?" She joked, picking him up. _

"_I'm not sleepy…." The boy argued, yawning even more._

_The mother giggled, laying the boy on his bed, tucking him in. In moment's time, he fell fast asleep, bear in hands. After he did, the woman leaned down and kissed him on the cheek again, tears reemerging in her eyes. _

"_I'm going to die soon sweetheart." She whimpered, careful not to wake him up, "I need you to be brave and take care of your sister ok?" _

_Again she kissed him, this time leaning her head gently against his, "I love you Lelouch."_

* * *

The pair stampeded to the doorstep, bursting inside the house, only to be welcomed with Police tape and forensic scientists. Lelouch scanned the room until he spotted the detective, and he spared no time in rushing to him. Grabbing his shoulder, Rivalz turned around, he eyes seeing two very distressed adults.

"Tell me this is some sort of sick joke." Lelouch said, his expression of anger dominant.

Rivalz sighed, "I wish."

Shirley couldn't take it anymore, she stepped back shakily, grasping her head and breaking into tears. Lelouch didn't delay in trying to comfort her, taking her into embrace. Promising to her everything is going to be fine. Another woman rushed into the house, seeming to be a friend of Shirley's, she softly took Shirley into her own arms, and guided her to the sofa.

Rivalz motioned for Lelouch to follow him upstairs; the man nodded and followed him, taking one more glance at the crying woman. Reaching the upper floor, he continued to a room Rivalz had gone into, inside was a small white tent with a light inside, a shadow of a body was apparent.

"Come," Rivalz told, lifting the tent a couple inches, "you need to know who we're dealing with."

The soldier hesitantly complied, crouching down next to Rivalz. The blue haired man lifted the tent high enough so the Officer could peer inside, and after he did, Lelouch almost vomited. The bleeding entity before him hardly looked human.

"That's the sitter," Rivalz stated, "Megan Vendral."

"I'm finding it hard to believe that was once a common creature in the first place." Lelouch panted, having swallowed whatever his stomach uprooted, "Would those sick fuckers do that to a little girl?"

Rivalz looked over the body, "Due to my experience, I can safely say these bastards we're just blood hungry. They had and urge to slaughter. They will likely give Nunally back safely for a ransom."

"But why would they come here? Instead of a slum or rundown area where the police wouldn't take much notice?"

"That dukes me just as much." Rivalz replied, biting his thumbnail.

Lelouch looked over the body again; it was scratched, beaten, and slashed all over. But not one single bullet wound was there. Lelouch concluded they only used melee weapons, probably didn't even have a gun. And for them to be able to come into this kind of neighborhood and do this means…

"They're confident." Lelouch stated.

Rivalz was taken off guard, "Hmm?"

"They likely have resources, but they're cocky, think they can do the job without relying on firearms." Lelouch said.

"That means this wasn't any random selection, cocky or not, they would only be this confident if they scoped out the house for a while." Rivalz elaborated, "That or…"

"They had someone to scope the house out for them." Lelouch ended.

The two pondered on that for a while, deep in thought. But those thoughts were ended abruptly by an investigator rushing into the room, calling the both of them.

"Detective Rivalz, we have a phone call."

The two rushed down to the room, to a crowd gathered around the ringing device. Shirley slowly put her hand on the phone, waiting for someone to confirm she could answer it.

"Have we got it?" Rivalz asked, another officer nodding, "Ok, Shirley, answer it."

Shirley nodded, picking up the phone, putting it to her ear. But before she could speak, a voice spoke up, "Put Lelouch on the phone."

Shirley was taken back, "H-hello?"

"I'm not going to ask again, put Lelouch on the phone, or the girl dies." The voice commanded.

Shirley didn't take any chances, she put the phone on hold and turned to the soldier, "They're calling for you…"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes slightly, taking the phone from Shirley. Slowly putting it up to his ear, he didn't wait for a second, "15 million for the girl."

"Ahh! Lelouch! Colonel! I've been waiting for you!" The encrypted voice announced, "And although I appreciate your offer, I have something else in mind."

Lelouch didn't wonder how the voice knew him; he simply continued his approach, "20 million."

"My my, restless are we?"

Rivalz spoke up, "Keep him on the line Lelouch."

"No use, the line can't be tracked." An agent said, receiving startled looks, "Military line."

Lelouch tightened his fist, "Are you a soldier?"

The voice laughed, "Me? Soldier? Ha! That'll be the day. Nah, I just killed your buddy's here to make sure no one interrupted our conversation." It smirked.

"You bastard…" Lelouch muttered underneath this breath, "What do you want?"

The voice ignored his question, "I enjoyed slitting their throats. That new recruit made a nice shriek." He taunted.

The Colonel found trouble containing his rampaging anger, but refrained from roaring in fury, "What, do you want?"

The voice snickered, "You, Colonel Lamperouge."

The man turned to his friend, who was shaking his head, "Where do you want to meet?"

"A nice little alley near Roseberry, there's a warehouse on the east side. Only one in the area." The voice told, "Bring anyone, and I'll fuckin' kill her."

"I won't."

"Don't bullshit me. I don't think you realize who you're up against. Here, let me enlighten you. There's a container in the kitchen, behind the dishes, third cabinet to the left, tell them to bring it to you."

One of the listeners motioned they would bring it. Retrieving the box, they placed it on the table, before returning to their headphones. Lelouch carefully opened the container, and pulled out the bullet. A frustrated look appeared before his face.

"You know what that is right?" The voice teased, "A bullet. Sniper bullet. 2.7 inches long, forged from adamantine and reinforced with titanium. Filled with explosive uranium, along with Hemotoxic and Neurotoxic venoms."

"Where did you get this?" Lelouch whispered, staring at the bullet.

"It coded 'Night kiss' isn't it? It was made especially for you. For your assassination missions."

Lelouch's grip on the bullet only tightened, the voice didn't stop tormenting him, "Only one was made yet, and it was assigned to an individual you trusted, no?"

Small patches of water formed at Lelouch's eyes, the others staring at him in question, "Poor Suzaku."

"**You son of a bitch!" **Lelouch cried, "If you've so much as touched him I swear-"

"Warehouse."

The call cut off, leaving the room in a daze. Lelouch smashed the phone into the floor, and punched the wall. Rivalz walked up to him shortly.

"I'm sorry…" He spoke, receiving no response from Lelouch.

For a while, the room remained silent, Lelouch didn't change his position. Shirley fell to tears again, her friend embraced her tightly, sobbing herself.

In a jolt, the angered man stepped back and began to proceed to the door. Only to be stopped by the detective.

"Where are you going?" He scolded, "They'll kill you!"

Lelouch averted his view back slightly, "They won't. Don't send anyone after me, I'm asking you as a friend."

Continuing out into the darkness and starting his vehicle, his ears picked up a series of profanity being screamed from the house.

* * *

Arriving at this destination, Lelouch observed the building. Trying to spot any cameras and traps. But to his surprise, none were planted. Carefully, he confirmed his sidearm was hidden and loaded, before stepping into the building.

Inside, the place was spacious and quiet, all before a door at the other end opened, another individual entering the room.

"Nice to see you again, Lelouch." He greeted.

Lelouch scoffed, "I've never seen you before."

The man laughed, "Is that so? Well I'm being quite impolite hiding in the shadows like this aren't I?" He started, slowly stepping forward.

The visitor tensed, preparing to draw his firearm. He was going to get Nunally back, and there was no way in hell this bastard is going to stop him. But once he saw the face of the assaulter, he froze.

He doubted his vision, he hypostasized that this was an illusion created by a series of toxins which were active in the area. But he knew positively that he wasn't in the least mistaken. He was so absorbed he could hear his own heartbeats. The man smiled, knowing Lelouch's thoughts. Lighting a cigarette before talking.

"That's right." The fiend said, smiling devilishly. Lelouch didn't get the chance to process what he said, nor respond.

His vision went black, and a pang of pain went through the back of his head.

* * *

**There we go. **

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading :D**

**I will cya all laters**

**The leader of the Lashloseus society** **– Lashloseus **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note : Must update!**

**Sorry, time, blah blah blah, you know the drill.**

**Reviews – **

**Draterasilat** – **He is very important persons xD**

**But the story is starting to wrap up and you'll get all your answers soon :D**

**Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Fullmetal Angel 17**** - *Reads review***

**Me – Wtf Lelouch you can't go around hurting my readers.**

**Lelouch – She was annoying me**

**Me – That's it, I'm killing you at the end of this fic.**

**Lelouch – Whate- Wait what?**

**Anyhow, I called the paramedics so you should be fine :P**

**And I am finally heeding your call and updating this fic! I have this plot twist that I can't WAIT to reveal xD**

**Thanks for the review! **

**WestAnimeBrigade**** – He'll be revealed in this chapter! So be ready :P**

**Thanks for the review :D**

**moonlight-gurl808**** - He's being revealed this chapter! Thanks for the support :D**

**Sydney Grise**** - *Reads review***

**What? I totally put Kallen in this fic-**

**Oh what the hell…. /facepalm**

**Anyways I don't hate Kallen or anything, I was actually meaning to put her in the party as a Major Lieutenant in People's affairs but I guess I forgot .**

**Anyhow! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy :D**

**Athrun-chan**** – Yep, the story is still going on :D Thanks a lot for the support and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Scheweitzer**** – Thanks for the support :D And your English is great btw :D**

**1black1**** – It's times like this I really wished I hadn't dropped a second language back in High school. Anyways, I'm gonna guess the translation is something along the lines of 'Lashloseus is awesome', so thank you very much xD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Unto the story!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Code Geass *Insert generic comedy relief joke here***

**

* * *

**

**Not So Pure**

**Chapter Eleven – Reveal**

_The boy and girl stood gravely staring at the coffin, their mother, Marianne Lamperouge, died of heart trauma earlier in the day. Only thing they had left was what little was left of the inheritance money, their father had run off with the rest. _

_After consultation with the family, they decided it was best to send the pair to Japan in an orphanage, the little money they had could afford to do so. Three weeks later they were sent to Japan, and placed in an orphanage, a couple years later the boy won a game against a noble for a fair amount of funds, he found this a credible source of income, and made it so. Later on a kind man brought the pair into his academy where they lived, studied, and spent their time with friends. _

_As time passed by, the pain of losing their mother mended from the treatment of their friends. And there was one man watching over, making certain this would all happen. _

* * *

Lelouch tiresomely opened his eyes, the light penetrating through. He was sweating and bruised, he looked around to observe his surroundings. He was in a room with a single light bulb, the walls were tight around him and he was tied to a chair. Above all that he felt dizzy, ready to vomit.

'_The bastards drugged me'_

He tried to shut his eyes to rid of the pain but none of it did. He kept grunting and grinding his teeth together, so absorbed in the mind crushing spikes that he didn't notice the entity walk into the room.

"Well, in quite a fix eh mate?" The black haired man said.

Lelouch looked upwards, the blurry image focusing in his blood shot eyes, "You son of a bitch…"

"Is that anyway to greet me?" He chuckled, kneeling down to eye level with Lelouch, "You should be more kind to your father."

* * *

The policemen and armed forces vehicles burst down the streets, thrusting to get to the warehouse where Lelouch had went. Back at the local police station Rivalz and the Lord – Commander were talking.

"How the hell could you have let him go alone!" The commander yelled.

Rivalz took in a breath, "Look, I sent 16 men after him but he lost them at Charlie Crossing, I wouldn't be stupid enough to just let him go."

The Commander cursed, turning away and scratching his forehead, "Lelouch has vital information damn it. He's strong but not that strong, these bastards will break him."

"These bastards? You mean you know who they are?" Rivalz questioned.

"They've been under our radar for a month; we don't just mobilize an army in a city for a fucking drink. We thought we had them caged but the sons of bitches seem to have broken out."

"And Lelouch knew this?"

"Lelouch was the head of the fucking operation; I only put my best men on that kind of job. The bastard got blinded with anger, forgot the whole discipline." Rathos spat.

Rivalz sighed, "As for that, any news on…Suzaku?"

The commander turned away, "We've lost contact since this morning."

Rivalz sunk his head low; they'd lost Suzaku and now Lelouch. Shirley was still grieving back at her house, Milly went over to help her, but if Lelouch doesn't come back only God knows who she'll manage.

"You sure it was the warehouse at Roseberry?" The commander asked.

"100%."

"If I ever find the bastard who took Lelouch I'll split his fucking balls apart."

Rivalz sighed again, annoying the Commander.

"The hell you sighing for?"

Rivalz looked up slowly, giving the man a dull expression, "You said if."

* * *

"Get the fuck off of me!" Lelouch roared, trying to break out of his chains.

The man laughed, "C'mon! Give your daddy a hug!"

"You're not my fucking father!"

The man smiled, throwing Lelouch unto the ground and gripping his face to make him stare into his, "Look mate, you can't deny it, my face, is his face."

Lelouch was stunned for a moment, but spat shortly after, the saliva landing right in his eye.

The man rubbed it off, picking up Lelouch so he was sitting up again, "Now that wasn't very nice was it?"

"Fuck you. Your face is too young to be him. You're fucking bullshiting me!" Lelouch screamed, his fury bursting.

The man smirked, taking out a cigarette and lighting it, "Ever heard of plastic surgery mate? I mean, Shirley wouldn't of let an old man walk with her home now would she?"

Lelouch was paralyzed, slowed down by the drugs his brain tried to process what he just said, then after that, what it meant. Once he had it finished he couldn't of done anything but keep his jaw dropped.

The man chucked, "Yes! She had her mouth open just like that! Well…I kind of opened it up for her, either way, I got what I wanted!"

The Colonel filled with rage, and attempted to throw himself unto the man, only to miss and collide into the ground. The man walked over and put him up again.

"You shouldn't do that mate, could kill yourself."

"You son of a bitch." Lelouch grinded through his teeth.

"You do know you're talking about your grandmother right?" The man countered.

Lelouch spat at the ground, "No I'm not, because I have no fucking father."

"Then who the hell am I?" The man said, gripping Lelouch's face again.

"The man who gave my mother a single cell to fertilize her egg, nothing more." Lelouch stated, spitting again at his face but missing.

The man gave a dark laugh, "I'm pretty sure I gave her more than 'one' cell mate."

Lelouch was breathing heavily, staring right into his eyes, "You don't talk like a Brit you know?"

"I'm German." Lelouch snarled, still glaring into his eyes.

The man gnarled, "Your father isn't."

"I have no father."

The man sighed, offering Lelouch a cigarette, only to have it spat upon.

"Well now, I'm pretty sure you've realized I don't want a family reunion now."

"We're not fucking family." Lelouch repeated, eager to dismay any connection to this man.

"Either way you have something I want, and I'm gonna get it eh?" The man informed, blowing out smoke.

"I'll never give you anything. Go ahead and torture me, kill me. I will never talk." Lelouch claimed.

"Is that so? Well you seem to have forgotten that I have a certain little girl locked up in this here dungeon mate, and I'm not exactly found of children." The man threatened, "I mean hell, why would I leave your mother if I was? Sexy young girl she was."

"**Do not use that foul mouth to talk about my mother**!" Lelouch raged, his face turning red.

"Fine fine. Dear lord, anyhow, if you don't talk I'll have to give poor little Nunally a visit."

Lelouch tensed, his eyes still locked on to the fiend. "Well it seems that's not enough to convince you, very well, you do know that Shirley is in as much of a predicament as that cute child is right?"

"Shirley is safe with Rivalz and the army; she won't so much as get scratched." Lelouch told.

The man grinned, "Wasn't Nunally 'safe' with the sitter? Here, let me get it through your head, who exactly would've called Shirley's friend back at the house? You sure as hell didn't, and Rivalz didn't? So how would she have even known?"

Lelouch narrowed his gaze and breathed harder, "What do you want?" He said in a solid tone.

The man opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his phone ringing, "Yea? What is it? Oh, is that so? Well, be sure to greet our guests well eh."

He closed the phone and smiled back at Lelouch, "Some of your mates are trying to find you bud. We've in fact invited them to dinner."

Lelouch backed away as the man came closer, "I wonder if they like a Phosphorous buffet?"

* * *

"Target in sights, 100 yards. Ready to engage on command."

"Right, hold. Wait for your order to assault." The commander said, putting down the receiver.

"We'll surround the perimeter and take them down by force. They'll be overwhelmed by the numbers."

Rivalz was talking in circles, "But why the hell would they stay somewhere where we know they are? It makes no sense."

"Probably their base, if not a supply dump, they might be late in the supply transfer. I'll get my men to stand-by until they start to move, then we'll tail them."

Rivalz pondered in thought, "How good are the men?"

"The Valkyrie? Top of the class, unmatched in skill and precision."

"Not your men," Rivalz corrected, "Theirs, the ones that took Lelouch."

The commander fell silent, "Let's just say we need the Valkyrie for this mission."

Rivalz, retreated back to his thoughts again, as the Commander picked up the receiver to answer his men.

"Their moving sir, what are your orders?"

"Wait until they're at 200 yards distance, then tail them. Stay under the radar." The Commander ordered, looking at a map, "Follow them up until point reco, then rendezvous with Alpha squad and continue with the tail."

* * *

"No! Fuck you! I'm never going to tell you that!"

The man yanked Lelouch's hair, "It's either that or I blow out your girlfriends and the little girls brains!"

"You bastard! Go to hell!" He exclaimed, biting his hand.

The man retracted it and gave Lelouch a scoffing look. Before heading to the phone inside the room and dialing a number.

"Bring the girl." He spoke, placing the phone back.

Lelouch stared at the ground, he didn't want to put anyone at any risk but he took a pledge and to compromise that information is pure treason.

While his thoughts were still in action, the door slammed open and a woman brought a girl in a wheelchair inside, Lelouch immediately shot up and was relieved to see that Nunally wasn't hurt. The man walked next to her and slapped her across the face.

"Wake up you little bitch."

Lelouch's heart pounded with fury, but he held his tongue. Nunally slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurring, "D-..daddy?"

Lelouch's eyes watered, "Yes, it's me Nunally, it's daddy. Now listen, everything is going to be alr-"

His speech was halted when the man lifted a .32 caliber and placed it on the side of Nunally's head.

"10 seconds."

Lelouch's tears were falling, "Please...I beg you."

"Five seconds."

"Look I'll do anything else, just let her go, please!"

"Two."

Lelouch clenched his fists together, that nails dug into his skin, his eyes clamped and he could do nothing but cry."

"Zero."

The Colonel's heart stopped as he heard a single bullet fire, he looked up to see blood and displaced organs spread across the wall before adding to the mess and vomiting on the floor.

**

* * *

Author's Note : Weeeeeelll? Did I mindfuck you hard enough? **

**Anyhow , I gotta go, have fun. Till next time.**

**Lashloseus**


End file.
